My Maid
by Rokugo
Summary: Barefooted, Ryuzaki Sakuno ran through the sea of people. "ECHIZEN RYOMA, STOP RIGHT THERE!" After such a long time, I finally finished this. Yossha!
1. Chapter 1

**My Maid**

A/N: Ne! I'm doin' another story! I got some inspiration when I was sleeping. Ha ha! Anyway, hope ya guys like it.

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Summary : **Since they were still little kids, Ryoma had always pulled her hair because he always felt like he wanted to. At five, he left her for Japan. And then he met her in the same Junior High school. When feelings starts to arise, he had to go to America. And they met again at the Seigaku Regulars Reunion three years after. But just for a couple of days and he wasted that time complaining about her hair. Then they met again at the age of Twenty Three. One as a novelist, and the other a Pro Tennis Player who doesn't believe in love. But that was before Sakuno entered his life.

Chapter one: Your Hair! 

Five year old Ryuzaki Sakuno sniffed. She lifted her head, showing her watery brown eyes to a certain boy. The boy sighed. He took off his oversized cap and put it on the girl's head.

"_Oi, you don't have to cry."_

_Sakuno wiped off her tears with the back of her hand._

"_De-Demo… You're going to-to… Ja… Ja…"_

_Ryoma grunted._

"_Japan!"_

_He finished for her and pulled one of her braids. Sakuno yelped._

"_I- Itte!"_

_Sakuno started to cry again. She plopped on the grass, crying like a lost puppy._

"_Ryo-chan always do this to me… And when I don't want you to go, you pull my braids… it's not fair…" _

_Ryoma crouched next to her._

"_Oi."_

_Sakuno not looking up, continued to weep._

"_Oi, Sa-chan."_

_Sakuno turned to him, with tears still flowing. _

"_Na-Nani?"_

"_My dad says that I'll meet you someday. In Japan."_

_The little girl's eyes widened and a bright smile formed her very lips._

"_Eh? Ho-Hontou?"_

_Ryoma nodded, forcefully smiling. Sakuno jumped to her feet._

"_Yatta!"_

_She wanted to run back home and tell her parents but then she tripped on her own hair that was probably longer than her mother's and yeah, whatever._

"_Sa-chan!"_

_Little Ryoma quickly shot out his hands and sacrificed his own vertebrate that he could've sworn he could hear his bones shattering every time he moves. And hey, wrong move._

"_I-Itta…"_

_He opened his eyes while one of his hands rubbing his head. His eyes shot open as he felt Sakuno kissing him on the cheek. She quickly stepped back._

"_G-Gomen! I- I d-didn't m-mean to!"_

_She gave a quick bow and ran towards her mommy. Ryoma just watched her run away and a huge maybe larger than his head sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head as Sakuno tripped on only god knows what and then ended up rolling down a slope and fainted. Her mother laughed sheepishly and lifted the girl with swirls on her eyes in her arms. He lifted a brow as he stepped on his cap. He shrugged and put the cap back on his head._

_**Narita Airport, West Exit.**_

Sakuno looked around the Airport for somebody very special. A smile found its way to her face. She straightened her white blouse and black skirt that ended on her knees. Today she was going to look around the streets for her best-selling novel, a novel about a girl that always finds her true love. The thought of the main character made her chuckle. The story was actually a true story about Tomoka.

"SSSAAAAAAAAAAKUNOOOOO!"

A girl higher than her came out from nowhere and then charged towards her with spread arms. Sakuno regained her balance as Tomoka let go off her best friend.

"I missed you sooo much! Dou? How about your trip to Hawaii? Did you buy anything for me? Oh, did you find a boyfriend there? Did ya? Did ya?"

Sakuno laughed sheepishly.

"Maa, Tomo-chan. I'll tell the way back. Okay?"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Tomoka gave a signal to the right and turned full speed towards her suite. Sakuno yelped as the car stopped suddenly. She sighed relieved then turned to Tomo, smiling.

"Arigatou."

Tomoka gave a 'V' sign and stepped out of the car to get Sakuno's bags.

"Wow, Sakuno! You haven't been shopping?"

Sakuno just laughed softly and followed Tomoka to her suite. Her legs froze at the door as she stepped in.

"Eh?"

She looked around. The suite was large. It was decorated by Tomo herself. A smile formed her lips. Osakada Tomoka, being a fashion designer really helped her. And Sakuno? She has tons of money, but never had the chance to live by her own. Tomoka didn't want Sakuno to leave her.

"Sakuno? Come in."

Tomoka woke her up from her thoughts.

"Nice, Tomo-chan."

Tomoka stopped at a room, flicked on the lights and started unpacking. Her eyes widened like saucepans as she saw the plastic bags in Sakuno's luggage. She stared at her best friend as Sakuno sat on the bed, smiling at Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan, I _have_ been shopping you know."

She finished with a cunning wink. Tomoka charged at her and gave a deadly bear hug.

"ARIGATOU, SAKUNO! I LOVE YOU FOREVER!"

Sakuno just smiled as Tomoka turned around in circles, holding a silk nightgown in her hands.

"Wow, this fits me perfect! Thanks again!"

Sakuno nodded. She then lifted her wrist to look at a small bracelet. The golden bracelet reminded her of the old lady that owned the antique shop where she bought the bracelet. She smiled as she recalled the obaa telling her that the bracelet will meet you with the person you've always loved.

"Ryoma-kun…"

She never knew where he was. The last time she saw him was years ago. Disappointment ran through her as she remembered his cocky smirk the last time they met. _'Naaani? He won't even remember me. That idiot.'_

Tomoka stopped spinning and turned to Sakuno who was pouting with a reason nobody knew.

"Yes?"

Sakuno waved her hand as to tell Tomoka it was nothing.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"Yada."

Twenty three year old Echizen Ryoma said sarcastically in the cell phone. One of his hands was massaging his temples.

"D-Demo, Echizen-san! Everyone's expecting you to come! Besides, it's the mayor's birthday!"

Ryoma grunted. He wasn't going to that celebration. David would just trick him into one of his schemes again.

"No. That's final. I'm having a headache and I'm a wreck now."

"E-Echizen-san!"

"No means no!"

He snapped and turned off the cell. He sat on a couch and let out a frustrated sigh. He was having a really bad day. His head was like exploding, his body temperature was over 36 degrees and the rain outside wasn't helping at all. He looked around the large yet empty house. He grunted. His maid hasn't even appeared yet.

"Where is she?"

He groaned and laid on the couch. The telephone rang. He growled and picked up the receiver forcefully.

"Nanda?"

"Echizen-sama? Watashi desu…"

"What?"

The maid, known as Ayame, gulped.

"I- I… can't work today…"

That hit Ryoma hard. What? She couldn't come? Ridiculous. He paid her a lot and she couldn't come?

"Why?"

"M-My boyfriend needs money, and I-"

"You're fired."

With that, he slammed the receiver. He sighed and rolled to his right. '_Mattaku. She always has excuses. This and that. She seldom comes here anyway.'_

He groaned as his head throbbed with utter pain for the umpteenth time.

"I feel darn bad…"

Slowly, he walked upstairs to his bedroom. But then, the telephone rang again.

"Damn it."

Sighing, he plopped on the couch and answered forcefully.

"Hai…"

"Ryoma? What's wrong? You're sick?"

Ryoma cursed under his breath as Ryuzaki Sumire answered.

"Yeah. 40 degrees. Why?"

He could hear her cackle on the other end.

"Where's your maid?"

"Fired. Too many excuses."

Ryuzaki's cackle became louder. Ryoma grunted. What's the fuss?

"Why did you call me?"

He asked, irritated.

"No, just asking you something."

"About what?"

"Hm… Sakuno's looking for a house, so I thought you needed a new maid and someone to talk to and I'm just wondering whether you're sharing or not?"

Ryoma racked his brain for someone called Sakuno. After a couple of minutes, he remembered a girl with two braids flying gracefully whenever she moves and how nice she looked when she smiled and her cute nose on her heart shaped face that he so adored –which he never admitted it to anyone- Then a wicked smile formed his very lips.

"Sou? She's back?"

Ryuzaki laughed.

"Yes, of course. You haven't seen her yet, right? Come on… you badly needed a maid, right?"

"Uh huh. Whatever."

"And what does whatever means?"

The Tennis Player rubbed his chin.

"Hm… okay. Ja."

Ryoma plopped on the couch again. But not with frustration, but with satisfaction.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno eh?"

**Minna-san! How's the first chappie? Haven't written for a time now. Sou! I think Ryo-chan's going to be a little bit OOC here but whatever. Wai! I'm eagerly waiting for the POT Live Action and the Nationals OVA! Ngee hee, I'm just soooo excited! Maa ikka, review please! **

**Onegaiiiiiiiiii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Maid**

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! To my readers, I hope you guys could enjoy this chap. Sorry if I updated a bit late 'cos my pen-drive was loaded with viruses and it took me days to delete them. Gomen again. And thanx for minna-san's reviews! Love them!

Enjoy!

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter two: Living With Echizen.**

Sakuno's brown eyes scanned the villa in awe. Slowly, she stepped into the front garden. There were two Sakura trees at the corner of the garden, with a hammock tied onto them and a swing on a tough branch. She marveled at the mini fountain with golden kois in the middle of the fresh green grass. _'Is this a castle or a home?'_

She nearly jumped at the sudden noise as the big gates clashed against each other automatically. She walked slowly towards the middle, admiring the beautiful Sakura trees blossom. The spring breeze blew her swaying hair gently. Smiling to herself, she walked further to admire the waterfall nearby. She could see the pink and white cherry blossom petals in the flowing water. Mt. Kanagawa, such a nice and peaceful place to stay. She admired her employer. Maybe he's a romance novelist, or a poet, or maybe a wise scholar. He sure had good taste… well that was what she thought in the beginning. Until an oh-so-familiar voice interrupted her reverie.

"Had enough time savoring my place?"

Sakuno jumped at the sudden greeting. She could tell that the man she promised to work with was supposed to be tall and that he was standing too close as the hem of her denim dress brushed against his bare legs. She stepped back a little to take a look at her employer.

"Oi."

Sakuno's eyes widened as she saw the handsome man before her. He had a lean body, straight chest, lean legs… shortly, he was a well built man. And that was not enough. Her eyes widened twice times the size of her eyes –anime style- as she noticed the person. She could've sworn she would be kissing the grass and her eyes would bulge out.

Sakuno studied the man in front of her. He was wearing a white tee and navy shorts that ended on his knees. His hands were in his pockets. _'No… this pose… it can't be…'_

His legs were lean, his shoulders were broad and his chest was straight… _'No… please…'_

Her eyes wandered to his face. His hair was raven. _'Raven… Kami-sama, please he's not the person I'm over with…'_

"R- Ryo… Ryoma… kun?"

There Ryuzaki Sakuno stood amazed at her long-time crush, Echizen Ryoma, who was smirking dangerously naughty at her. Anyone could've described him as a sexy and a very hot man. His face was well matured. His hazel eyes stared at hers for a long time before she quickly lowered her face and started staring at her shoes, blushing furiously. Ryoma's eyes glinted with amusement at her reaction.

Her hair was still beautifully long to her waist, tied into a single braid. Something naughty flashed in his head. He lifted his hands. Sakuno slowly backed away, afraid that Ryoma would pull her hair again.

"Your hair…"

Ryoma stopped. He let out an inaudible sigh. He should wait. No rush. Anyway, she was staying at his house. _His _house. Aha! Bingo!

"Iie… just… come in."

Sakuno frowned before following behind Ryoma. _'Nani? What's wrong with him?'_

Ryoma sat lazily on a white couch. Sakuno blinked several times as she entered the living room. It was spacious, with white and green furniture. She turned to Ryoma, a frown plastered on her face.

"Do you live alone?"

Ryoma arched a brow.

"Ah… just by myself. Why?"

Sakuno shook her head. She wanted to tell him how spacious his house was and how beautiful and clean his villa was but she cut the intention. She swore to herself never to be soft and nice to him. She cleared her throat.

"Anyway, Echizen… Where is my room?"

Ryoma shook his head slowly, smirking. He pulled her onto the couch.

"Sit first."

Sakuno blushed and quickly budged aside as Ryoma put her on the couch. Ryoma on the other hand, simply…. Smirked.

Sakuno tried to sit up but Ryoma pulled her and sat her on his lap. Sakuno struggled. Tch, this girl has changed…

"Ha- Han-Hanase, b-baka!"

Ryoma put a finger on her lips. _'She's trying to keep cool, huh?'_

"I'm gonna tell you somethin'. This is my house, so follow my rules."

Sakuno rolled her eyes irritatingly.

"First, call me Ryoma."

No response from Sakuno.

"Second, do everything as I say. Your salary is 30 percent mines so don't ever go against me."

No response either.

"And third…"

Seeing no response from Sakuno, he smirked. Slowly, he snaked an arm around her waist and whispered.

"… don't pretend to act stubborn."

Sakuno blushed like crazy and quickly stood up, backing away from him.

"Ryoma-kun sukebe!"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma leaned on the doorframe as he watched Sakuno preparing dinner. He didn't know why did his butt didn't follow his orders to just sit in the dining hall. Instead, he walked to the kitchen door feeling a little… giddy. His eyes focused on her swaying hair that she braided. His lips tugged up into a slight smirk. This girl was the same person he met years ago.

The girl that he began to notice. No, like. Since when did he realize that he liked her? He kept asking himself the same question over and over again since he was fifteen. He smirked at the memory. He knew the answer now.

He liked her since the day that he returned from America. The day when the ex-Seigaku Regulars reunited. She was different. She was prettier the last time he saw her. He just couldn't forget her shining brown eyes that locked with his gaze every time she talks to him. The cheerful smile on her lips that lighted anybody who was feeling down, her gentle laughs, her heaven-like voice that melts his mind every time she called his name. And finally, her hair that was just so soft. He could still feel her supple hair when he pulled it at the last day of the reunion. But pretty wasn't just enough. Her shy and kind self attracted his attention. He knew she was darn clumsy but that just made him want to know her more.

"Echi- Um… Ryoma?"

The raven head snapped back to reality as her voice called. He looked at her dumbly.

"What?"

Sakuno motioned towards the table with four chairs in his dining hall.

"Dinner's ready."

Ryoma nodded and walked to the table. He suppressed his growling tummy as he saw the food. The smell itself made him hungry. She stood a liiiiiittle bit away from him. Digging into the luxurious food, he noticed Sakuno.

"Ne."

Sakuno turned to him. He pulled a chair beside him. Sakuo's heartbeat quickened. _'Noooo way I'm going to sit next to him.'_

"Eat."

Sakuno hesitated before she slowly sat next to him. _'Mou…'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"Ne, salt."

"Hai."

Sakuno stood up and headed for the kitchen. She handed the salt to Ryoma.

"Here."

Without saying anything, he took it from her and didn't even use the salt. Sakuno rolled her eyes. She was about to take some fish when suddenly Ryoma asked for sugar.

"Here."

And without saying anything, he dug in without using the sugar. Sakuno frowned. She was about to chew her rice when he asked for water. Sakuno sighed and turned to him. He was trying to keep her busy. And she knew she couldn't spoil him. Slamming the chopsticks on the table, she stared his eyes with burning anger.

"Listen here, Echizen Ryoma. If you don't want me to eat so you don't have to waste your time pulling out a chair for me and order me to eat."

She knew her face was going to turn red in no time but who cares? Ryoma with his sarcastic face just stared at her, bored. He stood up really near in front of her.

"And what is it that makes you say that?"

Sakuno took a deep breath.

"What did you say? Here, look at these."

She pointed out towards the salt, soy sauce, black pepper sauce, ketchup, chilly sauce, salt, sugar and loads more items she'd stored in the refrigerator after seeing them untouched.

"You told me to get these and you didn't even use them. Is this what you call **not** disturbing? Hey, I couldn't even eat and you're the one who could eat and order me around? Is that it?"

Ryoma fought the urge to smirk. She looked cute. She was right about not letting her eat, but it was just a joke. He was teasing her, simple. But not wanting her to eat next to him and hear her sweet voice? Noooooo way! Not for Ryoma. Demo ne, teasing her was just fun. Anyway, he thought he ought to gain her attention first. Since she stepped in the house she was so cold towards him. He silently cheered for his cleverness as he slowly sat down and continued eating without showing anything.

"Ryoma-"

"I didn't say I was going to use it now…"

Sakuno took a big breath. Echizen Ryoma was really testing her patients.

"But you asked for those too early!"

"No I didn't. Hora. I'm using it."

Sakuno's face turned scarlet red. She walked away furiously.

"Where are you going?"

He asked, his voice was still cold. It didn't have any concerning tone in it.

"To bed!"

She said out loud angrily before slamming the door closed.

A satisfied smirk was plastered on his cocky yet victorious face.

Echizen Ryoma was a very naughty man. Yes indeed.

**Haaai! Hai, Hai! Minna-san ogenki desuka? I didn't have much idea 'cos I was busy with Independence Day so I hope ya readers could tolerate with this chap. Plus, I'm now busy with my Malay novel. A love story even though I'm not that good in love stories. It's called, "Cinta Bukan Gurauan" that means "Love's Not A Game". And I had to do it secretly 'cos last time Amethyst/Akaya teased me. Mou, it's just not fair! As if her Malay is better than me. **

**Anyway, translations:**

**Hanase Let go.**

**Sukebe pervert.**

**Oh yeah, I was thinkin' about Kentarou Tooyama in Shitenhouji. Was Ryoma jealous with him when he ate Sakuno's onigiri in the Nationals OVA? I mean, in the manga. Dare ga, oshiete kure na! Onegai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Maid**

A/N: Yoi! Third chapter! …….. um… anosa… eto… I dunno what to write…. Okay, why don't ya guys read first while I think, 'kay?

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter three: Pain In The Ass.**

Sakuno wiped off the beads of sweat on her forehead, waved the straw hat and put it back on. And then she continued to trim the rose tree in the backyard. She looked around and saw Ryoma sitting on the big swing under a shady tree, listening to his walkman while staring out into the mountains. Sakuno pouted. _'Mattaku, at least he should offer me help or something. Just staying there and doing nothing.'_ Then a thorn accidentally cut her finger. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. Ryoma, still not noticing her just closed his eyes enjoying the spring breeze blowing his face.

Sakuno sighed as she wrapped the band-aid on her index finger. She was tired like hell. First thing in the morning, she had to make breakfast, and then washed his car, cleaned the bathroom although it shone like crazy and could cause blindness, cleaned the kitchen where Karupin made a whole lot of mess, shifting the couches, tables, chairs everywhere –which Ryoma just stood in the kitchen ordering her to move them the way he wanted it and then they had to be removed just because of a damn problem that didn't have any concern with the positions-… Everything! She gently massaged her tired shoulders, sighing inwardly. He wasn't a gentleman at all. Far from being helpful. He just stared at her the whole day without giving a damn about what happened a week ago. And now, her shoulders were getting stiff, her back ached, her neck felt like it needed a screw somewhere and her limbs felt like jelly. She couldn't even remember the things she'd done a week ago. She didn't even want to remember. Working for Echizen Ryoma was like working in a tyre factory where they carry heavy rubber tyres and lots of things that she didn't even want to know. Mattaku, his house, his rules…

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma really liked his place, where he could relax and cool down after a tiring day playing matches and going to press conferences. Ordering Sakuno around was tiresome too, for she was quiet the whole week. Not to mention stubborn… It was easier if he had a maid from the beginning. It's not that his house was a wreck, it's just because he needed someone to take care of the house, karupin and the flowers in the backyard. He snorted as he saw the roses. He didn't like them and didn't care about them first. But then, he had to confirm his mother that he was a grown-up and not a baby's boo-boo who needs his mommy to just fit his underwear with his shirts and no bugging around about home fashion. Mattaku, he needn't need all those… weird plants. But then again, for his okaa-san.

He turned to where Sakuno trimmed the roses, shrubs, bougainvillea, sunflowers, and loads more plants that he didn't even know the names. Looking in the kitchen for a while, his lips tugged up into a genuine smile. She already did a great job. But he didn't want to tell her that. He liked teasing her. It felt funny. Seeing her puzzled face as he forced her out of bed each morning, her hasty self when he told her to hurry up and tell her to do another job just to keep her busy, her hair sticking out when she was frustrated… everything! But the best part is, she didn't complain. It was just so good.

Suddenly, Sakuno walked out into the backyard where Ryoma was relaxing. She stood in front of him, feeling tired and worn out.

"Ryoma, what else?"

He looked around, aware of anything that could keep her busy. But seeing her situation, he felt pity. He didn't want to hurt her this badly. It was just a simple teasing. She didn't have to do everything he says anyway.

Such an obedient babe… Babe?

He stood up in front of her. He took a deep breath slowly. He just couldn't take it. He liked this woman. The woman he's seeing now but, what if she didn't like him?

He lifted his hand and Sakuno tried to back away but stopped as she felt his hands on her cheek. Her face turned crimson red.

"Anata…"

He gently moved the strands of hair that covered her eyes behind her ear. His heart gave a quick beat. He was nervous as hell. Sakuno on the other hand immediately found out that her sandals were interesting to watch after wearing them for almost three years. Wow, she didn't notice that.

"Ano… Ryoma, if you don't have anything…"

Like being poured with hot water, he snapped back. Quickly he withdrew his hand and rubbed his nape. Really, suddenly it felt hot there just now.

"You can take a rest."

With that, he walked into the kitchen and disappeared in the living room. Sakuno blinked several times before heaving out a sigh. Good, now she could rest.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma yawned before opening his bedroom door. Slowly, he twisted the door knob. He stopped for a while and turned to Sakuno's door.

-_Ryoma-kun sukebe!_

_-If you don't have anything…_

He sighed as he remembered what happened that morning. He noticed what a fool he was for making Sakuno think that he was a hentai. He slowly twisted her doorknob, careful enough for not disturbing her sleep. He walked next to her and slowly sat on the bed just next to her. For a brief minute, he studied the girl.

She had let down her hair. Her face was peaceful, her beautiful eyes were hidden beneath her eyelids, her lips parted slightly and there were small strands of hair stuck in her cherry lips -which made him blush for a second- , and her hair was just wavy and sprawled on the bed. He ever-so-gently ran his fingers through her auburn hair and then stopped at the end, twisting her hair around his finger. For the first time, he thought he had seen an angel.

A peaceful looking angel.

He felt pity for her. She must've been tired throughout the day. Damn that old hag for offering Sakuno to be his maid, he silently blamed Sumire. Then suddenly she stirred a little. His heartbeat quickened. He quickly pulled his hand back. After a while, she stopped stirring. He sighed relief.

He bent down to her cheek, hesitated and then gave a gentle kiss on her soft cheek.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno could hear somebody coming in her room, but she ignored it. Illusions. She was tired anyway so anything could've happened. She just wished it was Karupin and not Ryoma for goods sake. But she bit her lip as she remembered that animals couldn't twist a doorknob.

Her heartbeat quickened as she felt somebody sitting on her bedside. She then felt a gentle touch on her cheek, and then fingers ran through her hair, and a finger twisted her hair softly. She blushed and her heartbeat beat faster.

"I've missed you baby."

She stopped breathing.

"… You seem like you don't know me. Why did you turn out to be cold to me? I don't want this to happen. Where's the old you?"

His voice sounded touching. The way he whispered those words to her ear, his gentle voice… Everything seemed to change that time. So this was the real Echizen Ryoma.

Then she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. And the last thing that made her froze was his lips that kissed her cheek.

Everything felt so real to her…

"Oi, wake up!"

Sakuno's eyes snapped open and she instantly jumped out of bed. She was about to stand up when her foot was caught in her strangled blanket and she tripped herself causing her to fall flat on her face. She lifted up her face and glared at Echizen Ryoma angrily before stomping her way to the bathroom.

So much for sincerity.

She knew Ryoma was just the same baka she knew and he didn't even change.

'_Ryoma no baka! He told me he missed me and now he's still doing it! Typical!'_

Yup, so much for sincerity.

**Minna-san, doudesuka? Ii? I'm sorry if Ryoma's OOC in this chap but I can't help it. For this story, I intend to make him a mean guy to Sakuno who likes to tease her non-stop. So, if you guys don't like it, I'm so sorry 'cos my head's full of school. Maths especially. Pythagoras, Integers, Angles, those pi thingies and many more. Sigh…**

**Hentai pervert**

**Anata usually, anata means 'you'. But sometimes, wives call their husbands 'anata' too that means 'dear' or 'honey'. And if you guys hear Ryoma say carefully, he uses 'anata' instead of 'omae' and 'kimi'. But he said it in a short form, that is, 'anta'. It's just the same of 'anata'. ** (Wow, a smiley face!) 

**Maa, ne. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Maid**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter four: Chibi Ryoma.**

Sakuno looked around the house after she prepared lunch in the dining hall.

"Looking for who?"

She jumped and quickly turned around, hands on her chest. Ryoma raised a brow. '_Gosh, was I that scary?'_

"Ah… lunch is ready."

Ryoma nodded before leaving to get a seat. Sakuno sat opposite him.

"Ryuzaki, go and change after this."

Sakuno frowned.

"Doshite?"

"I have an interview today. So you could follow me."

Sakuno almost leapt for joy. She was very excited to go out the house. Being stuck in the large bungalow of his typing her new novel wasn't fun at all.A small smile formed her lips. Ryoma frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Sakuno shook her head and smiled wider.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno looked around the studio. There were camera men all over the place. She turned her gaze to Ryoma just metres away from her, having a conversation with his manager. She sighed. _'Nanda? Boring…'_

After a few minutes, Ryoma came back to her.

"Ne, could you help?"

Sakuno lifted her head, her eyes could tell him she was bored.

"Nani?"

Ryoma shrugged off his black sweater and gave it to her. He smirked.

"I know you're bored. Anyway, hold this for me."

She nodded slowly and lazily walked towards a small round table and slumped on the stool. Ryoma walked towards her as she let out a sigh.

"Ryoma, is this going to take long?"

He shrugged. He took off his cap and put in on her head. Sakuno straightened.

"What's this for?"

Ryoma shrugged and simply smirked cockily at her.

"I'm not showing off in the cameras with a cap, don't you think?"

Sakuno mouthed an 'ah' before taking out a red comb from her denim skirt pocket.

"Matte."

Ryoma arched a brow as she tugged on his sleeve. He stood still as Sakuno gently combed his tousled hair.

"You can't go out like this too. Hora, done."

Ryoma stared directly into her eyes. They turned away, avoiding any drama in the busy studio. Ryoma scratched his head rather nervously.

"Ah, thanks."

Sakuno furrowed and gently removed his hand.

"Aah! Don't do that! Hora, it's all ruffled again."

Ryoma smirked and then caught her hands in his. Sakuno blushed and lowered her face.

"You don't have to. I'm used to this."

Sakuno snatched her hand back as his head turned to his manager's voice calling for him. Ryoma smirked again and started to walk away for his interview. He stopped for a while as he heard Sakuno mumbling to herself.

"Show off, Ryoma-kun no baka."

He smirked wider than before, ignoring her and then continued with his business.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno stared at where Ryoma was sitting, being interviewed by someone she didn't recognize and the cameras surrounding him. She nearly laughed as she saw his bored and blank expression. He was really used to this. The host was trying to keep his calm expression but failed miserably as Ryoma answered the questions with a "Hn", a "Yes", and a "Guess so."

"They really don't know him."

She chuckled softly. Seeing the host laughing without a tune and nervously scratching his head with some of his hair sticking out in frustration just seemed to tickle her belly. Plus Ryoma's face that was suppressing a smirk. She stopped laughing and turned her attention to one of the sports magazines on the table. She took out one with Ryoma's face as the cover. She smiled to herself without knowing why and flipped through the pages then stopped at the middle page where there was everything about Ryoma. There was a blank space under his picture. She glanced around and a naughty grin spread across her face as she spotted a black pen on a stack of newspapers.

She drew gleefully on the blank space while chuckling to herself.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"One more… done."

She took another look on the drawing and then laughed quietly. Suddenly a male's voice interrupted.

"Nice drawing there, Miss."

She jerked and instantly closed the magazine. She turned around and there stood a quite good looking man with green eyes, blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail wearing a set of sportswear.

"E-Eto…"

The man laughed and took a seat, facing her.

"Sorry to interrupt. Danny Archer by the way, Miss…"

Sakuno smiled sweetly –but she didn't even notice because she always smiled sweetly, but it was sweet but then again, she didn't notice and… uh… whatever…- She took his hand that he lend out. She thought he was just making friends, and she liked making friends.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno."

She shook hands with Archer. Then out of the blue, he held her hand tightly. His green eyes stared deeply into her eyes, searching for a glint that showed she was seduced by his charms. He always did that to women, they were crazy over him. But this woman was just interesting to him as she turned her head away, avoiding his gaze.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you."

Sakuno lowered her blushing face.

"Thank you…"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno didn't know Danny was such a joker. She laughed softly at every of his funny stories about fashion, work and his daily lives. On the other hand, he was starting to get addicted to her smiles, her voice, her eyes, her silky hair that dropped gently on her shoulders, and lastly, her friendly self. Sometimes he would stare down at her chest, where there was a white ribbon tied on her blouse that showed off her curves. He just wished the ribbon would loose off and show the curves of her… ah… whatever. She didn't even notice it, for she was too busy laughing all the way. Suddenly Danny was called. He stood up and lend out a hand to shake with hers.

"I need to go now."

Sakuno shook hands with his.

"Um, nice talking with you."

Then suddenly he kissed the back of her hand, smirking. Sakuno blushed and quickly withdrew her hand.

"See you again …"

She nodded as he left her. She turned around. She stepped back a bit as she nearly collided with Ryoma's chest.

"Ah, Ryoma. Finished already?"

Ryoma nodded. He put on his cap and sweater.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Lunch."

Sakuno nodded before walking away. Ryoma followed behind her. He spotted a magazine on the table and picked it up. He flipped through the pages instinctively and there he found a picture of chibiRyoma, swirls in his eyes with piles of books on him. He smirked.

"Funny."

**Ah, chapter four, finished. I was typing this furiously because I was such in a good mood. I'm listening to 'Ghost of You' from My Chemical Romance. Such a nice song. I love his songs. Anyway, I'm sorry if I put a little hentai. I was hesitating and blushing all the way. Swoosh! Swoosh! Go away! Yosh, settled. I got the ideas from novels, okay! I'm not a perverted person!**

**Ja ne, review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Maid**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter five: Jealousy.**

Ryoma's gaze fell upon Sakuno as he heard her cell rang. His feline eyes stared intensely, as if he knew the caller. After a couple of _hours, _Sakuno laughed before pressing the green button. Then she continued doing her work. It was always like this, since the day he came back from lunch with her. He would be sitting on the swing while observing Sakuno from afar. And then her cell would ring, she'll talk for hours, laughing and smiling brightly before continuing her work. He frowned. The same thing would continue every three hours. He frowned. He didn't have any idea who she was talking with. She seemed happy, so it must be her friend.

Demo… She sometimes would be blushing. Ryoma always suspected the person was a guy. For she was blushing. But if it was a guy, how about him? Worse, if she liked the guy more than him…

He shrugged. He was thinking too much. He didn't like to think, for things that weren't important to him.

'_Che, stupid phone calls.'_

But, is'nt Sakuno important to him? _'Mou, stupid feelings.'_

Yup, he's not a thinker at all.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

As Sakuno put down the last chopstick, Ryoma came downstairs, preparing to go out. Sakuno frowned as he put on his cap, ready to open the door.

"Chotto, how about lunch?"

Ryoma turned around and stared at her monotonously. _'I thought you didn't care.'_

"I'm going to a match."

Sakuno tugged on his sleeve, her eyes pleading him.

"Demo, I've cooked."

Ryoma mentally slapped himself.

"I… I'm eating with Momo-senpai."

Sakuno pouted. Ryoma suppressed the urge to pinch her puffy cheeks.

"Ja."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno stared at the food. She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Mou, he should eat at home…"

Suddenly her cell rang. She smiled as Danny's name appeared on her screen.

"Hey, Sakuno."

"Hey."

Sakuno smiled to herself. _'At least, there's Danny.'_

"Are you alone?"

"Hai, why?"

"Hm… Can I come, Sakuno?"

Sakuno frowned.

"Why?"

Danny laughed.

"Just wanna keep you company."

Sakuno beamed.

"Really?"

Danny laughed again.

"Of course. Besides, I've been missing your smile."

Sakuno blushed. A gentle smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She pressed the green button, smiling happily. _'Danny's so kind. And romantic.'_

She jerked as she heard the doorbell rang.

"Ara? So fast."

She shrugged it off as she saw him standing in front of the gates, a smile plastered on his face. She smiled back and wondered.

'_I wonder if he has a girlfriend.'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno stared in awe at the streets. There were stalls at the sides, sweets everywhere. She turned around and smiled at Danny.

"Thank you!"

Danny smiled back, and then he took her hand in his, tugging it into his pockets. Sakuno blushed.

"Don't mention it."

Sakuno felt free. Just like a bird, flying out a cage, leaving behind its master, crying out like a crazy man holding a broomstick, flapping its wings turning around in circles, and then collided with a lightpole-ouch- She shook her head and laughed nervously. _'Mattaku.'_

"I've been wanting to go out like this."

"Why? Doesn't Ryoma take you anywhere?"

Sakuno shook her head, sighing.

"No, he's such a boring person. We just ate lunch in a hotel last week, but that was it."

Danny smirked. _'Good, do that again until she hates you, brat!'_

"What can you say? He's really anti-social, right?"

Sakuno nodded. Danny took her to an ice cream parlor.

"He just thinks about himself."

He added, smirking a bit. Sakuno's head jerked up. Surprised to hear him say like that. _'He's talking about Ryoma?'_

She felt a little bit guilty. For her, Ryoma's just like that. He's just into himself, cold like ice. But she knew he wasn't selfish.

"Ah, I… guess so…"

Danny shrugged.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma grunted as he slammed the door shut. When he came back, nobody answered the doorbell. He excited around the house, calling Sakuno, still, no answer.

He frowned. She couldn't be out at a time like this.

Plopping onto the couch, he let out a sigh. He frowned as he felt something next to him. He frowned again as he stared at a box of cigarettes.

"Who's this?"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ryoma's head turned to the coffee table as he heard Sakuno's cell phone ringing. He looked around, and hesitantly picked up the phone as it stopped ringing. He checked her miscalls._

_-Danny._

_He frowned. 'Danny? Daren?'_

_He looked for the last phone calls. He felt suspicious._

_-Danny._

_And Danny, Danny, Danny…_

_The lists of names were full of Danny's name. _

_The fire of jealousy boiled within his eyes. 'Danny? She likes somebody else?'_

_He plopped on the couch, and ran a hand through his hair. He carefully placed the cell back on the table._

'_Ore… janai?'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suddenly he heard Sakuno laughing. He walked to the door just to see her walking holding hands with a guy. He froze as he recognized the blonde.

"Archer…"

He said out, dryly. Sakuno halt to a stop. She froze as she saw Ryoma on the doorway, hands in pockets, glaring at Danny. The two men glared at each other before Ryoma turned to her. Hurt filled in his golden orbs. _'How could you, Sakuno?'_

"Ah, long time no see, Ryoma Echizen."

Ryoma turned to Danny, anger burnt inside his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Danny laughed and walked towards Ryoma, leaving Sakuno behind. He held out a hand.

"Come on, chill out man."

Ryoma clenched his fists tightly.

Sakuno stood next to Ryoma.

"Um, gomen. I went out for a walk."

Ryoma shrugged.

"Iiyo."

Danny shrugged, almost imitating Ryoma and then retreated to his sports car.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma quickly sat on a couch, with Sakuno next to him. She lowered her head as she felt Ryoma's gaze stabbing through her like a sharp needle.

"Where did you go?"

He asked, his voice icy and scary. He couldn't control his anger from inside. He felt like he was nobody to Sakuno. How could she just leave the house, not saying anything to him.

Sakuno lowered her head again.

"I… I went out with Danny."

He felt a pang at his chest. Danny? Is that what she always called him? They just knew each other for a week, but… Danny? Not Archer? But him? He waited for years just to hear her calling him Ryoma… And the word 'Danny' slipped out her lips just…. so easily.

"I asked you where did you go! I know you went out with Archer!"

Sakuno felt small next to him. He was angry, no doubt about it. Then a tear ran down her cheeks. She was scared, shaking. Ryoma was like a king, a scary king.

"I-I…"

Ryoma noticed the tear. He mentally slapped himself as he noticed her body shaking. He sighed. He muttered a soft 'Damn it'.

He lifted his hand. Sakuno backed away, her eyes shut tightly, afraid that he wanted to slap her. She froze as she felt his hand gently caressing her cheek, wiping off the tears that were streaming down.

"I'm… Sorry…"

He said soothingly and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her soft hair.

"G-Gomen!"

She managed to say and then cried in his arms. Ryoma felt guilty. He was mad, he didn't want to tell her that. But she should try to call him. But… he was a guy. And he was supposed to know how to treat her.

'_Gomen, Sakuno. Gomen.'_

He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to. He can't. Because he was ego. He didn't have the courage, for he thought she didn't have any feelings for him. Anymore…

"If you want to go out, then…"

He stopped for a while. He felt a pang at his chest. He had to, otherwise, she wouldn't be happy. He was useless to her anyway.

"… You can go out with Danny. I don't care anymore."

Sakuno broke the embrace, her eyes stared at his for a long time before he broke the gaze. He forced out a genuine smile at her.

"Iiyo, as long as you're happy."

Sakuno smiled.

"Really?"

He smiled bitterly, trying to hide his emotions for her.

"But if there's something wrong, tell me."

She nodded.

"Arigatou!"

He nodded.

"As long as you're… happy."

He added, barely heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Maid**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter six: Band Aid.**

Ryoma turned to the Sakuno as she walked downstairs, all ready in a set of sportswear that Sumire gave.

"Going out?

Sakuno smiled as she wore her shoes. Ryoma stared at her. She was wearing a red and white jersey with a white tee inside, a white skirt that stopped two inches before her knees. He turned away as she bent down, revealing her white panties and porcelain thighs.

"Ja, ittakimasu!"

She said out cheerfully before closing the door. Ryoma stared at the door as Danny's car drove away.

She bent down, revealing her white panties and thighs…. _'Damn it.'_

He ran a hand through his raven hair as he remembered her actions just now.

"Oyaji's fault."

He turned on the t.v but didn't actually watched the screen. His mind went to Sakuno.

Where were they going? What were they doing? Kissing? Hugging? No, no.

"Oyaji no baka."

He blamed his dad for those thoughts.

He just remembered what she was wearing. She shouldn't wear like that in front of Danny. What would Danny do if she wears clothes like that? He just hoped for the best.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno blushed as they sat side by side on the bench, Danny drinking his water. His free arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Um… when do we start?"

She blushed deeper as his hands slid down her waist to her hip. She bit her lip. _'Obaa-chan, this skirt's darn short.'_

He laughed and stood up, bringing her up with him. She collided with him at the sudden movement. Sakuno smiled apologetically and began tying up her hair. Danny just watched her, observing her movements.

"Let's start, ne?"

Danny nodded with a smirk.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno panted heavily after hours playing with Danny non-stop. Danny on the other side just watched her movements without sweating. His eyes darted on her legs. They were just so slender. And then to her long hair that was tied up into a ponytail, that dropped at the side of her shoulder. Then he averted his gaze to her lips… just so… wet, kissable, yet… Then he turned to her chest as she bent down to pick up the ball. He could feel his insides burning. His beast side couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him crazy. He wanted something from her. He wanted her. Because he wanted Ryoma to feel humiliated. He still remembered the day when he was humiliated by the nineteen year old guy. He still has that revenge burning inside him every time he watches Sakuno. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sakuno smiled forcefully, not wanting to upset Danny. He came to pick her up just for this day, and she didn't want to just give up.

"Yes, of course!"

She waved her hand signaling that everything was okay. Danny smirked.

"Good. Now let's continue."

He caught the ball that Sakuno gave him and began serving. So then began his torturing towards Sakuno. His inner self laughed cruelly as she ran here and there, catching the balls, falling down and then continued with the game. Danny Archer was a mad man. He liked torturing people. And he just found a perfect subject. A perfect subject to wreck and destroy after achieving what he wanted for revenge.

But Sakuno didn't seem to mind. She fell again, and this time she scraped her knee. She winced as she forced herself to stand up. Danny just stared at her with darkened eyes. He walked to her.

"Sakuno."

He said, dryly. Sakuno turned to him, smiling.

"Yes?"

He went nearer and stopped when their faces were just three inches away. One of his hand slid from her tailbone up to the middle of her back slowly. Sakuno blushed as his other hand touched her neck.

"Danny, I-"

He gently kissed her chin.

"Shhh…"

She blushed as he continued kissing down her neck. Then he stopped, staring her deeply in her eyes. Then the next thing Sakuno knew, her hair ribbon was untied. Her long silky hair dropped gently on her shoulders. He stepped backwards and smirked at her. Sakuno could feel herself shiver at the smirk. She felt weird.

Then Ryoma's face suddenly flashed in her head for a brief second. He was with his usual cocky-naughty smirk. She liked that smirk, but this was just so…

"Hey, you okay?"

Sakuno snapped back to reality. She blushed as she jus noticed what he was doing just now. Danny showed her red ribbon.

"This, take off."

Then he threw it in the garbage.

"B-But.."

Danny shook his head.

"If that guy doesn't like you, why should you keep that?"

Sakuno's head jerked. _'How did he know? How did he know that was from Ryoma?'_

She nodded meekly.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno tiptoed as she entered the back door. Slowly and carefully she tiptoed into the kitchen, and into the dining room, then into the living room without noticing that Ryoma was watching her amusingly upstairs. She was just below him, scratching her head, clueless.

"Ryoma, doko?"

She wandered again but found nobody.

"Oi, kochida."

She turned her head above her as she heard the icy voice. A smile found her lips. Ryoma froze for a while before regaining his composure.

"Where's my lunch?"

He asked, although he already had eaten lunch. Sakuno laughed softly.

"Hai, coming. Demo, can I wash myself first?"

Ryoma nodded before going downstairs. He caught a glimpse of Sakuno's arms as she walked pass him.

"Oi. Nanda, kono te?"

She stopped for a while before smiling at him forcefully and then tried to walk upstairs. But Ryoma's hand was faster. He grabbed her downstairs.

"Ryuzaki, you…"

He gently traced the wounds on her arms as she just laughed nervously.

"Iiyo, just some scratches."

Ryoma turned his gaze to her knees. He sat with her on the couch, inspecting her knees. Sakuno blushed as he lifted the skirt just to reveal her thighs. His eyes widened.

"What's this? Where did you go? What happened? Why…"

Sakun lowered her head.

"Danny didn't do anything. It was me… I was just so clumsy."

"But he didn't notice this?"

Sakuno stood up, shaking her head.

"No, I didn't tell him, that's why…"

Ryoma sighed and then grabbed her hand upstairs to his bedroom.

"Eh? Where are we going?"

Ryoma glared at her before kicking the bathroom door open.

"Come here."

Sakuno lowered her head as Ryoma began dabbing a damp towel on the scrapes. After cleaning up the wounds, including her thighs, he sat her on his bed. He threw her his largest white tee. Without turning around, he fumbled through his drawers.

"Change into that, now. That's the largest."

Sakuno blushed. She stood up, clutching the white cloth in her small fists.

"Ryoma no baka! How could I wear this? We're in the same room!"

Ryoma turned around, without a blush on his face, he said monotonously.

"What? It's not that I'm looking."

She blushed harder. _'Sou, you're saying it as if it's easy. Men!'_

She huffed softly before quickly stripping off her clothes. Ryoma kept fumbling through the first aid kit box, taking out a few stuff for wrapping the wounds.

He stopped a while as he heard her breath in the quiet room. He fought the urge to blush as he realized what he told her to do. She was now just wearing her undergarments and he could feel his neck getting warmer by each second that passed by.

"Ryuzaki…"

He called, his deep voice calling her rather seductively. She blushed at the sudden change of his voice. Slipping on the white tee on, she quickly walked towards him.

"Nani?"

Ryoma, still not turning around played with the bandage in his hands.

"Orewa…"

He cleared his throat, though he knew he didn't need to. Sakuno's gentle voice broke the silence.

"Doshite?"

She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. She could feel his muscles tense. Her touch was just so gentle. It disturbed his concentration. He took a big breath and turned around to face her.

"I-"

He froze as he saw Sakuno just behind him, with her hair released, her small framed body in his white tee, he could see her body curves through the transparent tee, and her-

"Oyaji!"

He blurted out unconsciously. He blinked several times before noticing his situation. He shook his head and motioned Sakuno to sit on the bed. She did as told.

"So,"

He started, releasing his pent up tense.

"How did this happen?"

He gently dabbed some alcohol on her arm. She winced and withdrew her arm.

"Does it hurt?"

Sakuno nodded meekly. Ryoma gently squeezed her small hand.

"This isn't gonna last long. Bear with it, okay?"

She froze at the gentleness. He wasn't even complaining, instead he gently dabbed the alcohol, carefully so she wouldn't feel hurt. She nearly cried at his gentleness. Why? Why wasn't he this gentle before? Why now, when she really wanted to forget about him. Why did he do all this even though he didn't have any feelings for her?

Ryoma stopped for a while when a tear fell down on his hand. He frowned as he looked at Sakuno, wiping off her tears with the back of her hand.

"Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. Ryoma removed her hand as she closed her face.

"Ne, nakanai yo."

Sakuno cried harder. She looked away as he wiped off her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry…"

He mouthed out after a long silence. Sakuno just let him bandage her thighs. Ryoma didn't feel like he was going to hold on any more. After he finished, he quickly rushed downstairs, leaving for the backyard. Sakuno just stared at him as he went out. She gently traced the band aid on her elbow, before blushing furiously. _'Ryoma sukebe!'_

**Aduh, penat! I'm so tired, tsukareta! Gomen ne, for the short chap and the perverted thoughts. I hope ya guys could stand with Ryoma's OOC. Really, I'm just afraid that some readers aren't satisfied with this fic. Anyway, translations!**

**Doko Where.**

**Kochida Here.**

**Kono te These hands.**

**Orewa I.**

**Nakanai yo Naka means cry, so just add 'nai' so it'll be 'Don't cry'. Got it? Yosh, my readers are soooo clever! Tata!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Maid**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter Seven: Heartbroken.**

Ryoma stared outside the window as the waitress put two cups of tea in front of him and Momo. Two slices of chocolate cake was put next to the cups. Momo grinned before slowly digging into the cake. Seeing no movement from Ryoma, he tapped the pro-tennis player's hand.

"Oi, Echizen."

Ryoma turned to the senpai, his face blank.

"Nanda?"

Momo wiped his mouth before clearing his throat. The cop played with his tie before starting.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"Nothing special."

Momo shrugged back. He turned to the window where Ryoma was staring.

"Na, Echizen."

Ryoma turned to his senpai. Momo continued.

"You're… staying with Sakuno, darou?"

Ryoma nodded. Momo grinned.

"Ha ha. Gotcha."

Ryoma frowned.

"You're such a meanie, eh Echizen?"

Ryoma raised a brow.

"Nanda?"

Momo coughed teasingly.

"Well, don't you think this is gonna be a big fuss?"

Ryoma shrugged.

"The medias haven't come barging on my doorstep yet. So, it's okay."

Momo cleared his throat.

"Well, you can tell her your feelings. Scratch that. You don't have to. She's already into you, remember?"

Ryoma stared at Momo, a little bit hurt with his words.

"I'm already mada mada dane."

Momo raised a brow.

"You? I can't understand."

Ryoma fiddled with his fork.

"Danny."

"Danny?"

Ryoma smirked bitterly.

"He's got her first. I'm so mada mada dane."

Momo sighed.

"She likes somebody else?"

Ryoma didn't nod neither did he shook his head. Just a blank stare from his icy eyes. Momo smirked mockingly at his kohai.

"Suits with you. Anyway, it's no use if she likes you back 'cos you don't like her don't you?"

Ryoma breathed out a stiffened sigh. He didn't like that statement. No body knows that the rumors weren't true at all.

"Thanks, Danny."

Both Ryoma and Momo turned their heads to the familiar voice. At the sight of it, Ryoma's eyes changed. Sadness became to fill in his very hazel eyes.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno stared in awe at the cake shop just on the peak of the mountains. She smiled brightly at Danny for bringing her to the place. The blonde held her hand in his and brought her inside.

"Come, follow me."

He brought her to the table at the edge of the café. Sakuno shyly sat as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks."

Danny just smiled and sat across her. She looked around without noticing that Danny was staring directly towards two men sitting just two tables behind them. Plus, behind Sakuno. They were talking about something that made him smile victoriously.

"Ano, Danny?"

He smiled seductively at the auburn haired woman. She had let her hair down, just like he told her to.

This girl was so obedient.

And that made his plans far more easier.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno smiled back at him as he smiled knowingly at her.

"Thanks, Danny."

She said out shyly. Danny smirked evilly as he saw Ryoma turning at her, his eyes welling up with unbearable sadness. He took her hands in his, gently caressing her soft hands with his thumb. Sakuno blushed.

"Sakuno, you're just so beautiful."

Sakuno looked at him, her eyes widened slightly with disbelief.

"Da- Danny…"

"I can never sleep without talking to you, hearing your sweet voice."

Sakuno lowered her head, shy at the stares she was receiving from around her.

"No, please. We're in public."

Danny shook his head and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

Sakuno smiled shyly, unconcerned about what to say. Nobody has ever said the words to her, neither Ryoma.

Ryoma…

An image of Ryoma's calm eyes staring back at her made her felt guilty. His touches the other day made her feel appreciated.

_-You're such a careless person._

_-Nanda, kono te?_

_-I'm sorry, but this won't last long. So bear with it, okay?_

_-Mou, Sa-chan tara! How did you fall down the stairs?_

_-Mattaku, you're really clumsy._

"I'm in love with you."

Those phrase caught Sakuno's attention. She smiled shyly again.

"M- Me too, Danny."

She said out, without noticing the glint of pain in Ryoma's eyes that were staring at the romantic scene he couldn't create for Sakuno.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma stared at the couples in disbelief. His heart nearly shattered into pieces. She didn't tell him she was going out. He looked away as Sakuno flashed Danny a smile that has never been flashed to him before.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma didn't hear. His ears were already becoming to get warmer hearing the words that came out of Danny's mouth. Sakuno smiled at him… His eyes felt blurry, maybe sore for seeing the most precious person in his life being kissed by another man.

"I'm in love with you…"

Those words made his heartbeat stop. He knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear the words being said by Sakuno.

"M-Me too, Danny."

His tightened his fists until the fork he was holding bent. His eyes felt blurry, his lungs felt like being blazed with fire, his heart that was already beginning to bleed felt like being worsened by being slashed with a sharp knife. He wanted to go out, away from everybody and just release his pent up frustrations.

"Echizen, omae-"

"I'm leaving. Ja."

He wanted to run away. Away from everything and just hope that this was all a dream.

He walked away with tears in his eyes, that nobody saw. Losing Sakuno was hard for him for he really loved her.

He loved her…


	8. Chapter 8

**My Maids**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter Eight: Ikari no Ryoma.**

Sakuno stood in front of the mirror, studying herself. She wore a sleeveless red silk dress that fitted her perfectly on the curves. A small smile plastered on her face. Tomoka was right about the dress. Very nice and fitted Sakuno's hair perfectly. But…. She looked down her chest, a blush crept underneath her eyes.

"A… little bit appealing… I guess…"

She felt rather embarrassed wearing such a dress to a ball with…

Ryoma? No…

"Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno jerked as she heard the deep voice calling her.

"Hai?"

"Are you ready yet?"

Sakuno kept silent. Gingerly, she tried to put on a silver necklace.

"Oi."

Ryoma called again, irritated.

"I'm having a problem here."

She said, annoyed for his impatience. She sighed as she couldn't just get the piece on. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her small waste. There she saw the reflection of Ryoma, smirking at her. She unconsciously sighed as he drew his hands upwards her back to her shoulders. She leaned on him lightly as he gently traced her bare shoulders with the tip of his fingers. Ever so softly, his deep voice hit her eardrum.

"What's the problem?"

He nuzzled his nose against her neck. Sakuno lazily smiled and tilted her head to her left, closing her eyes as he began kissing gently down her neck. Between the kisses, he smirked as she cooperated with him.

Not wanting to speak, she gave him her necklace. He gave a last kiss on her shoulder before carefully trying to join the necklace together.

"There, done."

He wrapped his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. He gave a peck on her cheek before whispering clearly into her ear.

"You're beautiful."

Sakuno smiled to herself in her room, alone standing in front of the mirror… Wait, alone? She turned around to meet nothing but air. She sighed in disappointment as she realized that it was way too impossible for Ryoma to be _that_ warming. And…–she blushed- romantic.

"Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno, still holding the necklace in her hands, opened the door.

"Hai…"

She slowly stepped out her room, revealing her outfit to Ryoma. His breath hitched for a while. She was, needless to say… stunning? Sakuno fixed her gaze on the floor.

"Um… eto, don't you mind… "

Ryoma cleared his throat. She wasn't stunning, she was… erm, sexy? For the first time in many years, the faintest tint of pink crawled underneath his eyes. _'Uh… why is it hot here?'_

"I don't care. Anyway, he's waiting."

Sakuno nodded slowly and walked past him. When she closed the doors, Ryoma felt like he was going to break into pieces. He _did_ care of who she was going out with, because he didn't want her to fall in anybody's grasp. He didn't want to lose her. He hated her being with another person, dressed up beautifully like that. Especially men, and his rivals. Including Danny Archer.

He clenched his fists, reminded about Danny.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Echizen Ryoma, aged 19 won again in his important matches. His rival that he swore to beat one day was already beaten before he could perform his skills. And now, Danny Archer was struggling away from the cops as they pulled him away after he punched Ryoma squarely on the cheek. A hard blow to be exact._

"_You Japanese bastard! You've humiliated me! I swear to hell I'm gonna beat you again the next time we meet! I'll get revenge on you, cocky brat! I swear, DAMN IT!"_

_Ryoma rubbed his cheek, his cold eyes glaring at the blonde who was three years older than him. He didn't care if that useless guy was defeated or humiliated. He just hates Ryoma because Ryoma was better than him. That was what Ryoma was thinking. From afar, he glared at the blonde, struggling away._

"_DAMN IT! I MEAN IT, BRAT!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He clenched his fists till his knuckles turned white. _'That damn old man really meant it, huh? Such a yarou.'_

He slumped on the couch, hands beneath his head. He thought that Sakuno was obsessed in him, but he was proven wrong. She wasn't the girl that used to easily accept dates from strangers. Good looking strangers to be exact. That, he didn't deny it. He still didn't know the truth behind his face.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno blushed and lowered her face, staring at the path they were walking on. She peaked up again just to find Danny staring at her. On the other hand, he was simply smirking seductively while his hands in his pockets. He was mesmerized by the way she looked. His eyes nearly bulged out as he saw her coming out from the house wearing a crimson red dress that showed of her shoulders, her nice arms and her porcelain skin. He averted his gaze to her chest. His smirk grew wider. '_Man, this woman's drop dead sexy.'_

Sakuno laughed nervously, trying to ease the situation.

"Um… Well, thank you for tonight."

He nodded and saw her shivering figure as the night wind blew past them.

"You're cold?"

Sakuno shook her head. She quickly walked towards a rose tree in the garden of Hotel Bella Muerte, trying to ease his mind off of her cold body. She smelled the rose. A smile formed on her lips.

Danny bit his lip. The way she moved her body was just intoxicating. When she walks, his eyes focused on her hips. Her dress showed off her body totally. They way her kissable lips tugged up just made him want her more. He smirked at the thought of Ryoma. How he liked seeing Ryoma's hard expression as Danny asked Sakuno out right in the middle of a restaurant when they were having lunch. He knew that Ryoma had a thing for this woman. His evil mind raced as he remembered his perfect plan. And it turned out easily. Just one more thing to do to make Ryoma mad and take away the most precious person in his life away from him. To make him heartbroken.

He had been watching Sakuno in one of her novels and didn't realize that she was staying with Ryoma. Since then, he'd been spying on her and observed her from afar.

"Archer?"

She called, waking him up. He smiled at her as he walked slowly by her side. He shrugged off his jacket and lent it to Sakuno.

"Let's go back."

"Ha-hai…"

He smirked evilly. First, he had to make this girl fall for him, and then, it depends on his control. And he's already done it.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"Thank you again."

Sakuno lowered her face as he stood in front of her.

"It was my pleasure anyway."

Sakuno blushed as he lifted her chin. Her blush deepened as he leaned for a kiss. She gently pushed him away.

"E-Eto… please, I'm tired."

He nuzzled his nose onto her neck, inhaling her cherry blossom scent.

"Come on, just one."

Sakuno's small hands pushed harder.

"N-No… Please…"

He gently latched his lips on her neck when suddenly, the gates opened and on the door ten meters away stood a sleepy-faced Ryoma, a hand scratching his head and the other in his pockets, tugged firmly. Danny could see the tight fists in his pockets. He smirked. Ryoma glared at him before turning his gaze towards Sakuno.

"You've got lots of work tomorrow. Come in."

She nodded and walked past Ryoma. He suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Stay here."

She just lowered her head. Ryoma glared at the blonde in front of him. _'How dare you put your dirty mouth on her! That spot's mine!'_

"What are you still doing here? It's late already."

Danny laughed and shrugged.

"Well, what could I say? It's been a good time being with you…. Babe."

Ryoma grasped Sakuno's wrist tightly without noticing the pain he was putting on Sakuno. _'Damn it! Only I can use that!'_

"Bye."

Ryoma said dryly before Danny just simply shrugged and drove away. The gates clashed loudly as he slammed the door shut.

"Ryoma, you're disturbing-"

"Shut up."

He glared at her, his grasp tightened. Sakuno flinched.

"Ittai…"

"You're not the one who hurts!"

He let go off her wrist. Sakuno frowned.

"Ryoma… what's wrong?"

She walked to him, and placed a hand on his chest. He stared into her eyes. He felt hurt.

"How could you?"

He asked, barely heard. Sakuno frowned. She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He slapped them away.

"How could you let that yarou do that to you?"

Sakuno held her hands. She bit her lip, anger burning inside her eyes.

"What the hell are you saying?!"

She yelled. Ryoma pushed her against a wall.

"He goddamn kissed you! And you just let him!"

Sakuno pushed him away.

"He wanted to! Anyway, I didn't even want it to happen!"

Ryoma snorted bitterly. His eyes hidden under his bangs. He ran a hand through his raven hair. He couldn't control his feelings anymore. His eyes burns seeing them together. He didn't want to lose her but seeing Sakuno happy with Danny made himhesitate. He made a point that very night to tell her, but now he couldn't. All because he was ego. _'Go hell with my ego!'_

"Huh, you could've just pushed him away. I thought you were decent."

Sakuno's heart ached. A hard slap landed on his face.

"Baka! I loved you all along but you didn't even notice me! What's the use if I keep on loving you since you're an ice cube! Anata wa kirai! Hontoni kirai!"

She ran upstairs in tears. Ryoma followed her and snatched her hand.

"Ryuzaki, I-"

"Shut up!"

She snapped back and banged her door. Ryoma touched his cheek. He didn't feel hurt on the cheek, but he felt it in his heart. An ice cube? He was an ice cube?

He slowly walked into his room. He laid on his bed. He was regretting his actions just now. He just couldn't take it. He was mad.

And he loved her with all his heart, that was no denying.

He loved her.

**I'm not okay,**

**I'm not okay,**

**You wear me out!**

**Ah ha… sorry for the lyrics. I was listening to MCR again. My favorite band. Anyway, how am I doin'? I haven't written anything in a while now so I feel a little bit empty. Is my writing good? I hope it is. Guess I'll just depend on minna-san, ne? **

**Translations:**

**Ikari no Ryoma The Anger of Ryoma.**

**Yarou Bastard**

**Kirai Hate**

**Anata wa kirai I hate you!**

**Hontoni kirai I really hate you!**

**Yosh! Rub your hands together and send your reviews!**

**Ah, by the way, sorry for the hentai thingy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Maid**

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter nine: Betrayal.**

Sakuno peeked into the living room where Ryoma was laying on the couch. He didn't watch the t.v, instead he was spacing out. Sakuno wondered, maybe he was regretting about what happened yesterday? Last night? She slowly walked towards him.

"Ry- Ryoma, um…"

Ryoma watched her by the corner of his eyes.

"Nanda?"

He asked. His voice icy and dry. Just like the Echizen Ryoma she knew ten years ago. Now there was no more smirking face, no more irritating teasing, no more calling her 'Bunny'… Just his icy voice.

"I, Uh…"

Without waiting for Sakuno to speak, Ryoma walked upstairs.

"I'm not having lunch today."

Sakuno felt guilty. She wanted to say sorry, but seems like he's sulking.

_-Anata wa kirai!_

_-Ryuzaki-_

_-Kirai!_

Sakuno stared at the stairs.

"Gomen, Ryoma-kun."

She said quietly. Hoping that nobody would hear. She sighed, feeling guilty. But not long as the door bell rang.

"Ara? Who's outside?"

She peeked through the windows just to see a woman with the surprisingly same hair color as hers.

"Kirei… Who's that?"

She nearly jumped as the speaker next to the front door sounded.

"Ryoma, are you in? It's me, okaa-san."

Sakuno blinked. _'Oh, Rinko baa-san desuka?'_

Sakuno smiled gratefully. She could tell Rinko about Ryoma and maybe Rinko would help them. She smiled as she opened the door.

"Chotto ne, baa-san."

The gates opened. Rinko frowned.

"Anata wa…"

Rinko stared the girl in front of her. She widened her eyes after realizing Sakuno.

"Sa-chan? It's you?"

Sakuno smiled sweetly. Suddenly Ryoma's icy voice spoke just behind Sakuno.

"Okaa-san, what are you doing here?"

Rinko stepped in after pinching Sakuno's cheeks and quickly sat on a couch without waiting for Ryoma's permission. She smiled brightly at the two youngsters in front of her.

"You should know, Ryoma."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. He made a move to walk towards Rinko but stopped as he nearly collided with Sakuno's back. She smiled sheepishly before retreating to the kitchen. Ryoma turned to his mummy as Rinko cleared her throat. She smiled and patted the seat next to her.

"Come here, young man."

Ryoma plumped next to Rinko without uttering a thing. Gently Rinko stroke Ryoma's raven hair. Ryoma tried to swat her hands away.

"Okaa-san, yadayo…"

Rinko waved a no-no finger at him and continued stroking. She chuckled as Ryoma looked away and grunted in disapproval.

"Ryoma, it's been a long time, ne? You've grown up a lot."

Sakuno just stared at the mother and son, touched with the love that Rinko poured for Ryoma. She giggled as Ryoma looked away. _'Ryoma's such a cute person.'_

She came in the living room with a tray of tea and home made cookies.

"Ojamashimasu."

Rinko gasped in delight at the sight of the cookies.

"Ara, you don't have to Sa-chan."

Sakuno smiled teasingly at Ryoma before turning to Rinko.

"Iiyo. Besides, Ryoma missed his mama. Sou dane, Ryoma?"

She chuckled softly as she received a glare from Ryoma. Rinko smiled knowingly at Ryoma.

"Ryoma, you're such a nice man, you know that?"

Ryoma shrugged and leaned his back lazily on the couch. Sakuno was about to go away when Rinko pulled her small hands.

"Chotto, come sit with me."

Sakuno blushed as Rinko gave her space in between Ryoma and Rinko.

"Arigatou…"

Ryoma tensed as he felt Sakuno's slender legs brushed against his bare legs. Sakuno blushed.

"Gomen-"

"Iiyo."

Rinko tapped her chin.

"Sa-chan, how are you right now? Is it okay living with Ryoma?"

Sakuno nodded meekly. Ryoma looked away.

"I bet he's good to you. Because he's such a kind boy, ne?"

Sakuno glanced at Ryoma before smiling sweetly.

"Hai."

Rinko smiled back.

"And he's handsome. Maybe you have some interest in him?"

Sakuno blushed. Ryoma froze. _'Chotto, Rinko baa-san, what kind of question is that?'_

"I, um…"

Ryoma cleared his throat.

"Ryuzaki, go check on Karupin."

Sakuno nodded.

"Hai."

Rinko stared Ryoma in disbelief.

"Ryoma, that's not nice."

Ryoma shrugged. Rinko pinched his hip. He winced a bit.

"Itte yo, okaa-san.."

Rinko rolled her eyes.

"Suits you. What's wrong if I ask that anyway?"

Ryoma stared at his mom sharply.

"I don't like it."

Rinko stood up and pulled Ryoma to the front garden. She sat on the bench near the fence heading the waterfall near by the cliffs.

"Come on, sit. Let's have a talk."

Ryoma jus sat and spaced out.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?"

Ryoma kept silent. He was hurt by Sakuno's words last night, how should he answer?

"Ryoma, you're okay?"

Ryoma kept silent again. He was far more worse than okay. He was hurt. How should he be okay?

"You're ill?"

She placed a hand on his forehead. Ryoma shook his head and gently removed her hand.

"Okaa-san, I'm not ill."

"Then what's wrong? Got a stomach ache?"

Ryoma's left brow twitched. _'For the last time, darn it! I'm not a baby!'_

"I'm okay. Just a little… cast out…"

Rinko frowned. She looked towards the opened back door, there was Sakuno playing with Karupin.

"You like her?"

Ryoma kept silent.

"She likes somebody else. Why should I like her?"

Rinko huffed.

"Mattaku, this suits you Ryoma. Now somebody else has snatched her away. Maa, you don't even like her, so okay, why should you care?"

Ryoma turned to his mother. There was a bit sadness in his eyes.

"Okaa-san… out of all people, you're the only one who knows that piece of shit isn't true."

Rinko cleared her throat.

"Ryoma, watch your words."

Ryoma shrugged. Rinko sighed.

"Ryoma, why didn't you tell her earlier?"

"I…"

"You have to throw away your ego once for a while. Now look what's happened."

Ryoma smirked bitterly at his mother.

"I don't know why I'm like this… I…"

He turned to look at Sakuno who was watering the plants. His eyes began to glint.

"She hates me, because I'm not like Danny. Danny loved her back, but me?"

Rinko squeezed his shoulder gently.

"Don't blame yourself. She doesn't hate you."

Ryoma looked away into the mountains to hide his invisible tears.

"No, I just want to make her happy. Danny could give her everything she wanted. But I'm just too damn stupid to give her my love. I love her, I know that."

Rinko sighed. Suddenly her cell rang. She answered the phone call angrily. Ryoma just watch his mother blush and then the next thing he knew, Rinko quickly stood up, a smile on her face.

"Okaa-san?"

Rinko smiled.

"Your hentai oto-san has realized his mistakes. Anyway, bye Ryoma."

Rinko gave a peck on his cheek. Ryoma growled in disapproval. Sakuno frowned as Rinko came to her and hugged her tightly.

"Baa-san?"

"I'm going back now, bye Sa-chan."

The two youngsters just watched Rinko drive away in her black Honda. Sakuno turned to Ryoma. She froze as she met with his gaze. Their gaze locked for a long time before Sakuno broke away.

'Ryoma-san, gomen…' 

Sakuno watched him as he closed the front door and drove away without saying anything. She glanced at her watch.

"Oh, no wonder. It's ten. Maybe he's out training."

Sakuno continued mopping the floor. Suddenly her cell rang. She quickly answered, hoping that it was Ryoma, teasing her about her hair. But noo… It was Danny.

"Hai, Danny?"

"Ah, Sakuno. Are you okay? You sound terrible."

Sakuno managed a smile.

"No, I'm okay. What's the matter?"

Danny kept silent for a while.

"Can I come over?"

Sakuno sighed.

"No, you can't. I'm working here. Maybe some other time?"

Danny answered disappointedly.

"Oh, okay. Bye baby."

Sakuno sighed. She finished mopping and quickly walked upstairs for a shower. As the water flowed down her aching body, she sighed.

"Ryoma, he's quiet these days…"

She shook her head. She closed her eyes blissfully as she massaged her hair with her shampoo.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Danny watched with a smirk on his face as Sakuno came out the bathroom, her small body wrapped around a towel. He shifted his weight on his left leg as she sat on the bed, drying her hair. He had been watching her for days now. No, weeks. He had spied on her since the very day he read her first novel. He fell in love at his first sight of Sakuno. He investigated for weeks and then he got to know Sakuno's place. He was surprised like hell as he saw Ryoma and her living in the same place. He was relieved as he knew that they had nothing going on. But then, he planned to make Ryoma embarrassed all his life. And he knew he wanted Sakuno. So he decided to make Sakuno fall for him and then he'll just destroy her. He'll leave her with Ryoma, all dirty and miserable.

His smirked wider as the towel slid off her body. He grunted as the trees covered his sight from discovering her whole body. The only thing he could see was her arm.

"Damn it!"

He stared at her with his dark eyes through the trees in the mountains. She'd walked downstairs fully dressed in a white blouse and a blue skirt. He walked out of his hiding place and trotted down towards Ryoma's villa…

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno smiled brightly as the doorbell rang.

"It must be Ryoma!"

She quickly opened the door. Suspicion washed over her as she saw Danny standing outside the gates. She hesitantly opened the gates. Danny spread out his arms as he approached Sakuno who was standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

"Hey baby. Had a nice day?"

She felt frightened all of the sudden. She quickly pushed Danny and backed away.

"Um… why are you here?"

Danny smirked.

"What? Don't you miss me, eh Sakuno?"

Sakuno shook her head.

"No, come in… Danny."

Danny gave a peck on her cheek before he stood behind her. Sakuno almost collided with his body as she turned around. She smiled nervously.

"Eto… you can sit."

She walked pass him. She suddenly stopped as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Danny…"

Danny didn't answer, instead he began kissing her down her neck.

"I miss you baby…"

Sakuno shrugged his hands away, uneasy with him that day. He smirked and pulled her in his embrace. His lips nearly touched hers. Sakuno's small hands pushed him.

"No, please. You're here for something, right?"

Danny smirked. He kissed her neck again, his hands unbuttoning her blouse. Sakuno pushed him away.

"Wait a minute. Please tell me what you want."

He stared at her hands that were buttoning her blouse back.

"I want you."

Sakuno frowned.

"You…"

Danny said again. This time he pretended to act innocent.

"I… I need you, Sakuno. I want you."

Sakuno shook her head and headed upstairs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand. Please, go out."

Danny gritted his teeth. He grabbed Sakuno by the shoulders.

"I want you, damn it!"

He kissed her roughly on her neck. Sakuno yelped as he pushed her against a wall. She pushed him away and rushed upstairs.

"Leave me alone!"

She was grabbed again as Danny followed her upstairs. He slapped her hard on the face.

"Do as I say, bitch!"

"Yada!"

Sakuno cried and tried to push him away. She searched for something to hit him as he unbuttoned her blouse harshly. Her sleeve ripped. Sakuno found a vase on the small table at a corner of the small landing just near her. She reached out and hit is head. She quickly ran upstairs leaving Danny screaming in pain. She locked her bedroom door and called Ryoma.

She waited and waited. Every minute that passed by seems like an eternity for her.

"Echizen desu."

"Ryoma! Help me, please!"

"Chotto, what's going on?"

Sakuno was about to tell him when suddenly Danny banged the door from outside.

"What's happening, Sakuno?!"

"Danny, Danny, he.."

Then Danny yelled.

"Come out here, bitch!"

The cell accidentally slipped of her hands. She kicked it underneath the bed. She took a big breath before running towards the other rooms. Luckily, there were ten bedrooms in the villa and the rooms were connected with each other. She quickly ran into the next door just as Danny knocked down the door. Sakuno stared in horror as he stood meters behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

She ran out the room and ran downstairs straight into the kitchen. She took out a knife and kept the other knives in a drawer.

"There you are!"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma sighed as he plopped next to Momo. Momo, still in his Lieutenant Uniform drank the tea in front of him. He turned to Ryoma who was spacing out. He took a magazine on his coffee table before speaking up.

"Na, why are you going to sleep at my house?"

Ryoma shrugged. Momo shrugged too.

"I… I'm feeling quite miserable now, Momo."

Momo frowned.

"Nanda? You already have… oops… sorry."

Ryoma sighed inaudibly.

Suddenly his cell rang. He answered the call lazily, not noticing that it was from Sakuno.

"Echizen desu."

"Ryoma! Help me, please!"

Ryoma frowned. She was panting. He could sense that something wrong was happening.

"Chotto, what's going on?"

He could hear somebody calling her. But he didn't know who.

"Sakuno, relax. Tell me now."

"Danny, he's going to kill me!"

Ryoma's eyes widened slightly. Momo who was hearing the conversation was already searching for his handcuffs.

"Please, I'm scared… I'm-"

Then he heard a door banging. And then he heard Danny's voice.

"What's happening, Sakuno?!"

"Danny, Danny, he.."

Then Danny yelled.

"Come out here, bitch!"

Ryoma stood up, clenching his fists.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!"

He could here her screaming. He quickly turned off his cell as Momo motioned him to follow.

"Come now, Echizen. I've called the others. They're on their way now."

Ryoma just nodded. For the first time he was scared to death. He was afraid about what would Danny do to her. _'Kuso! I wasn't supposed to go out!'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno pointed the knife at him, her hands shaking.

"G-Get out now! Don't touch me!"

Danny smiled cruelly. His head was bleeding but he didn't seem to care. He licked the blood that trickled down his lips.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Sakuno's hands shook harder. Danny smirked.

"Danny, how could you do this to me? What's gotten in to you?"

Danny smirked wider as he saw her watery eyes.

"Why do you ask? "

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I- I thought you-"

"Loved you?"

Sakuno didn't nod neither did she shook her head. Danny took a step closer. He laughed out loud.

"Sakuno… Sakuno… I thought you didn't love me. Anyway, I never loved you. It was all a fake."

Sakuno shook her head. Danny raised a brow.

"I- I was falling for you all this time, Danny. Why?"

Danny took another step.

"Because I want revenge."

Sakuno cried harder.

"But why me?!"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno slumped on the floor as she heard the whole story. He was now a meter away from her.

"I- I thought…"

Danny shook his head and crouched down to face Sakuno. He lifted her chin. He laughed evilly as she tried to look away. She was shaking all over.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You're really stupid Sakuno. Look now, Ryoma's already heart broken because you trusted me. Because you loved me back. _Me_. Didn't you remember? At the cake house? Hm?"

Sakuno widened her eyes.

"You-"

"Yes, I've planned this scene all along. And now, what are you going to do now? Kill me?"

He gently placed his hand on top of hers, slowly prying out the knife out of her grasp. Sakuno pushed him.

"I mean it, Danny! I'll kill you!"

Danny wiped off the blood on his cheek. He glared at her dangerously. She bit her lip. Then out of the sudden, Danny pushed her and took the knife from her. Sakuno yelped in pain as the knife slashed her right arm. Before he could attack, she ran upstairs in Ryoma's room. She leaned on the door, slid down on the floor while crying.

She regretted all this. She was used. Danny was using her all along. Then suddenly there was the head of an axe just at the side of her head. She screamed. Danny opened the door, grinning evilly. The axe he was holding was left stuck on the door. Sakuno cried.

"Iiya…"

She closed her eyes as Danny took off his T-shirt. He stepped closer.

"Iiya…"

She could feel her neck being kissed roughly. Then Danny ripped off the other sleeve. He ripped off the front of her blouse and was about to devour her when suddenly there was a hard blow on his cheek. Sakuno widened her eyes as she saw the back of Ryoma in front of her. Then Momo came in, handcuffed Danny. He glanced at Sakuno.

"Sakuno, omae…"

Momo gave the grinning Danny a few blows before some cops came and took Danny away before Momo could crush the guy into pieces. Ryoma took off his jersey and wrapped it around Sakuno's body. He sighed in relief as her bra wasn't ripped off.

"Ryoma-kun…"

She stared at his sad eyes. The tears streamed faster as Ryoma wiped off the tears with his thumb. He caressed her cheek.

"I'm here, Sakuno."

Sakuno cried in his arms. The cops were about to take her away but Ryoma shook his head. Sakuno cried harder. Ryoma gently caressed her back and stroke her hair. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Shhh… It's okay now. Everything's alright."

"I- I…"

"Don't say anything now. I'm here."

Yes, he was always there for Sakuno. He wrapped his jersey tighter around her and carried her bridal style into another room as she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Maid**

A/N: Yosh, minna-san! I'm about to finish this story so if ya guys want more, review! Mane, ENJOY!

'_Blah,blah,blah'_ thinking.

"Blah,blah,blah" talking.

_Blah,blah,blah _Long flashback.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**changing plot.

The next day, or week, or whatever.

_-blah,blah,blah _flashback voice.

**Chapter Ten: Vestige.**

Ryoma stared at Sakuno who was sleeping peacefully on his lap. He stretched out his cramped legs and glanced at his alarm clock on the bedside table.

12.30… He yawned. He looked around his bed room. The door was repaired, Tomoka had already cleaned the house after visiting Sakuno.

_-Sakuno, daijobu? Fuji-san called…_

_-Iie, ko-konai… kowaii…_

He could still see Tomoka's disappointed face as Sakuno stood behind him, afraid of seeing Tomoka,… almost everybody. She even clutched to him tighter.

He slowly ran his hand through her silky hair. He sighed as he plopped onto his king-sized bed. He tensed as Sakuno stirred a bit and mewed. She snuggled against him and landed her head on his chest.

"Ryoma…"

She spoke softly. He was controlling his hormones. She was wearing her cotton pajamas. And her hair was down, damn it! Sakuno then caressed his chest and snuggled deeper. He could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"Damn it."

He muttered through gritted teeth. He yawned again. He didn't want to sleep, for he was afraid that Sakuno would try to kill herself. Fuji, now being a psychiatrist, advised Ryoma to keep all the knives in a safe place. And one more thing, Ryoma he couldn't leave her alone because at that time, Sakuno really needed him. He grunted. _'Che, stupid phsyco thingy.'_

He remembered what happened four days ago. Ryuzaki sensei was the first to come. She'd spread her arms for Sakuno to hug. But Sakuno clutched on him tightly. And then Tomoka who wanted to comfort Sakuno, ended up being avoided by her. He could clearly remember the words that Sakuno said.

_-"Kowaii… Ryoma-kun to ishoni itai…"_

She said those words so softly. So child-like. He kissed her forehead.

"Iiyo, you can stay with me, baby. I'm always here for you."

Sakuno frowned as she felt nothing but air beside her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Ryoma-kun?"

She widened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Ryoma-kun!"

At the same time, Ryoma stepped out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Sakuno ran into him, hugging him tightly. Ryoma froze. For the first time in his life he was hugged. And darn, he was half naked. He blinked, staring down Sakuno.

"Um… Sakuno?"

She lifted her face, showing him her watery eyes.

"Where did you go?"

Ryoma awkwardly scratched his damp head. He looked down her, ears turning redder by the second.

"I was, uh… in the bathroom?"

Sakuno frowned and stepped back a bit. She widened her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun, mou!"

She quickly turned around, covering her red face and climbed onto his bed. Ryoma swallowed. Hard.

"Ah… can you…"

He motioned Sakuno to turn around. She blushed again and turned around, pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Cautiously, Ryoma put on his tee. He turned around, and wore his ah… eto… ehm, ehm! And seeing no movement from Sakuno, he slid off the towel and wore his shorts.

Sakuno winced as she touched the wound on her arm. Seeing her clumsily bandaged arm reminded her of Ryoma. She smiled sadly as she remembered him bandaging her carefully. _'Watashi wa… hontoni obaka desho?'_

_-Ittai?_

_-This isn't gonna last long. So, bear with it, okay?_

She turned around.

"Ryoma-kun, arigatou-eh?"

He quickly turned around when his shorts was just half way and then stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Ah!"

He shouted as he rolled backwards. Sakuno clasped her mouth. Ryoma stood up, pulling his shorts up and sighed relieved. He turned to Sakuno.

"Anta… what do you want?"

Sakuno smiled apologetically.

"Gomen."

Ryoma shrugged.

"Maa… ikka…"

He turned to her. She smiled sweetly. When he didn't responded, Sakuno frowned.

"Doshite?"

Ryoma shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong. You should… erm…"

Sakuno frowned. Ryoma pointed towards the bathroom. Sakuno mouthed an 'ah' before taking one of Ryoma's towel before going into the bathroom.

"Stay there, ne?"

Ryoma forced himself to smile. A bitter smile.

"Um. Your clothes…"

Sakuno pointed towards his closet. She had a pleading look in her eyes and Ryoma couldn't just say no.

"Ah, whatever."

Sakuno closed the door and Ryoma fumbled through his closet to find some clothes for Sakuno. He smirked as he took out his white shorts and black tee.

"Can't go anywhere, eh? Yare."

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Ryoma quickly turned around and went to the balcony as Sakuno stepped out the bathroom. He cleared his throat, trying to ease the situation. He could hear her small breaths, which shook his manly instincts. His eyes stared at the waterfall. He sighed. How he wanted to take her there. She must be happy to be there. And he needed some peaceful moments. He felt like a total wreck after the incident yesterday.

_-Why did you do that to Sakuno?_

_-Because I wanna take revenge, idiot._

_-You have another purpose, Archer. I know that._

_-I'm… I don't want her to be yours… I'm in love with her, That's why, boy._

He grunted. How he wanted to crush that Danny. Why did he harm Sakuno when he was in love with the novelist? Stupid.

Then a sudden touch woke him up to reality.

"Ryoma-kun…"

He turned around slowly. He stood still, his eyes locked with Sakuno's. She smiled warmly. She gently placed her hand on his chest. A concern look in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You look frustrated. Care to share?"

Ryoma placed his hand on her hers. She was so kind. And gentle. How could Danny just…? He gently squeezed her hand. He didn't want her to pretend that everything was alright. He knew she was pretending just as she started calling him Ryoma-kun, acting like a child. She'd been acting like that for four days now.

"I… um, are you okay?"

Sakuno frowned.

"I'm okay, of course."

He closed his eyes. No, he knew she wasn't.

"I'm talking about… Danny."

Sakuno's face changed. She looked away. Tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"I… I…"

Ryoma felt like a total jerk. _'Nice move, Ryoma!'_

"Sorry…"

Sakuno turned to him, tears were streaming down her face.

"Why am I such a baka, Ryoma? Why?"

Ryoma wiped the tears with his thumb. Sakuno cried harder.

"I…I… was played…"

Ryoma gently planted a kiss in her palm and pulled her into an embrace. He caressed her hair.

"Shh… It's okay now. You're not alone, baby. I'm here…"

She closed her eyes, hoping that Ryoma could hold her longer. She didn't want to pretend. She was tired. She was with Ryoma now. Then suddenly, ever so gently Ryoma spoke up.

"Sakuno… can you follow me?"

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno inhaled the fresh air as Ryoma sat on the rocks. She walked to the riverside and lowered her head to see some fish swimming in the clear crystal river.

"Wah…"

She turned around and smiled sweetly at Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, arigatou!"

Ryoma forced out a smile. He felt guilty not being able to bring her out like this. Now he realized his mistakes. He watched over Sakuno as she dipped her feet in the shallow part of the river. She walked towards the middle, the water reached up to her waist. She smiled brightly as she witnessed the huge waterfall before her eyes. She almost forgot what happened.

"Ryoma, kochi!"

Ryoma shook his head. It was enough for him to see her by herself. Sakuno sighed and walked out the river, soaking wet. She pulled Ryoma.

"Come on, just once?"

Ryoma didn't say anything as she pulled him into the deep part. He shivered as the cold water washed him all over. Sakuno laughed and splashed some water to him.

"Sumetai desho?"

Ryoma glared at her. He pointed towards the waterfall. Sakuno frowned but just turned to the place. When she turned around, he pushed her causing her to soak all over her body. He smirked naughtily before rushing out of the river, shivering like crazy.

"Take that."

He managed to say through gritted teeth. He suppressed the grin on his face as Sakuno splashed the water in disapproval. She glared at Ryoma.

"Ryoma no baka!"

Ryoma just shrug and leaned on a rock behind him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze. He was about to ask Sakuno to sit next to him when suddenly Sakuno disappeared from his sight.

"Sakuno?"

He stood up, his face pale. _'Doko? Doko?'_

He walked to the riverside.

"Oi, don't play stupid jokes with me."

He tried to sound stern, but to no avail. He gritted his teeth. Suddenly a hand from behind pushed him gently. He quickly turned around just to lock gazes with a pair of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He sighed relieved.

"Anata wa… hontoni…"

He ran a hand through his wet hair. Sakuno just laughed.

"You were worried, right?"

Ryoma froze. Worried? Of course he was worried! He gave a stern glare at her. She stopped laughing and froze. She lowered her head, staring down at her feet.

"G-Gomen…"

Ryoma bit his lip. _'Uh-oh…'_

"Um… No, you don't have to. Just… don't do that again."

Sakuno nodded meekly. She hesitantly lifted up her face to meet his gaze.

"Okay…"

"Good. Now, what did you wanna do?"

Sakuno smiled brightly as he smirked, his black brow raised.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"I got it!"

Ryoma's hands quickly charged into the water to catch a yellow fish. The fish swam so quickly. Ryoma frowned.

"Kuso!"

Sakuno's eyes quickly caught the fish. She tried to catch it.

"Ryoma, it's here!"

He rushed to Sakuno they both tried to catch the fish but the fish swam away again. Leaving the two frustrated.

"Mattaku, darn fish."

Ryoma muttered and quickly rushed to another side as he spotted the fish. Sakuno just stood there, staring down at her hands. Their hands just intertwined together, but Ryoma didn't seem to notice. She observed Ryoma. His face was frowning, trying to catch the fish. She never saw him so into something else than tennis.

She felt guilty. Why was she so stupid for thinking that he was selfish?

It was all because Danny. He persuaded her. She thought that Danny was the right one, not Ryoma. But she was proven wrong.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffed, and wiped them off with the back of her hand roughly. She didn't want Ryoma worrying about herself.

Ryoma grinned in satisfaction and turned to Sakuno.

"Oi, look."

She quickly walked towards Ryoma, her slender legs feeling rather numb standing in the water for so long.

"Nani?"

Ryoma lifted up his hands to show the fish, struggling to escape from his grasp. Sakuno gasped. She turned to Ryoma, smiling.

"You did it!"

Ryoma lend the fish to Sakuno. She was about to take it when the fish somehow managed to free itself.

"Ah!"

Sakuno ran after the fish but it was too fast. Sakuno sighed. She turned just to collide with Ryoma's chest. She looked up, a surprised look on Ryoma's face as their faces were just inches away. Quickly, she walked out of the freezing water. Ryoma followed suit.

"Where are you going?"

Sakuno turned around.

"I don't know."

She wrapped her arms around her body, shivering. Ryoma came to her.

"You're cold?"

Sakuno nodded, and laughed sheepishly. Ryoma just observed her as she walked up the stairs towards the road. His villa was just meters away from the waterfall. Her body was so small. The tee she was wearing soaked and showed him her curves, and her slender legs… _'Oyaji, you should pay!'_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

Sakuno stretched her cramped legs as she lied on her bed. She sighed. Then Ryoma came in. She quickly sat up straight. Ryoma frowned.

"What? I'm not gonna eat you."

Sakuno pouted.

"You should knock before coming in."

Ryoma shrugged. He sat next to Sakuno without asking permission.

"Chotto! You should ask first!"

She glared at him. Ryoma smirked. She looked cute. He hadn't seen her pout and glare at him like that for a long time. Sakuno blushed and looked away. _'Mou, that cute smirk again!' _

"So…"

Sakuno turned to Ryoma. He continued.

"So, you're back to the old Sakuno, desho?"

Sakuno smiled. She took her pillow in her arms.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Ryoma."

Ryoma shook his head. Sakuno shook her head too.

"Iie! If it wasn't because of me-"

She stopped as Ryoma put his finger on her lips. She blushed.

"Now, you're sleeping here, right?"

Sakuno nodded. His voice that night was somewhat… seductive and –she blushed harder- sensual…

Ryoma smirked before retreating to his room without a word.

Sakuno closed the lights as she plopped on her bed.

"Ryoma…"

She clenched her fists.

'_Yosh! From now on, I'll stop thinking about Danny. No, Archer! That bastard who nearly ruined my life! Damn you, Archer! Go hell with your- ehm… I was.. over reacting. Ah ha…'_

She sighed before snuggled deeper in her comforter and then started to shut her eyes slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

My Maid

**My Maid**

A/N: Yahoi! I'm back! Rokugo's back! Back I tell ya! After a year or so… wow that's a long time! I've been off for a year, desho? Yah… sorry for not updating. Hope ya guys don't be too mad at me. Because of your patience, I've managed to get a lot of 'A's in the 'important exam' last year. 7 'A's out of 9 subjects. Got a 'B' in history and Malay literature. Not bad eh? Anyway, here I am, continuing my story. And thanks for your reviews.

'_blah, blah blah' __**thinking**_

"blah blah blah" **talking**

--blah blah **flashback**

(-)(-)(-)(-)** Changing plots**

* * *

**Ch 11: Frenchy**

Ryoma moaned and covered his ears as his alarm clock rang. Slamming it onto the wall, he pull away his covers. Suddenly he felt a cool. Opening his eyes, he sat up. Blinking, Ryoma looked down at his bare chest. Are? He was supposed to wear a tee in bed but now he's topless…

"Maybe…"

He mumbled to himself as he thought of something. Last night… what exactly did he do last night? Maybe he and Sakuno…

Blushing ever so lightly, Ryoma quickly got off his bed and went downstairs as he heard Sakuno calling him.

"Ryoma, you awake?"

Sakuno asked as he heard footsteps heading to the kitchen.

Leaning on the kitchen door frame, he cleared his throat.

"Does it seem that I'm still sleeping?"

Sakuno turned around as she heard him. She shyly smiled as she noticed him topless. Ryoma smirked at her cute reaction. Lazily he walked towards the shy woman in front of him till their knees touched. Snaking his arms round her petite waist, he rested his forehead onto hers.

"So… aren't you eating with me?"

Sakuno shyly shook her head. Suddenly, she gasped. Ryoma frowned as Sakuno frowned.

"Ryoma!"

She shouted. Dumfounded, Ryoma stepped back.

"Sakuno-"

Suddenly, Sakuno pushed him away.

"Ryoma sukebe!"

Ryoma's eyes nearly bulged when she suddenly started screaming out his name.

"Ryoma! Ryoma!"

"RYOMA!"

"HUH!"

Ryoma woke up abruptly. The sunshine pierced his eyes as he sat up. Looking down, he sighed relieved. His tee was still contact, no boxers lying around and no…. wait a minute, his alarm clock was still in one piece.

"It was a dream, thanks kami-sama."

He sighed out. Then he heard footsteps. He heard Sakuno calling for him.

"Chotto… I'm on my way…"

Lazily, he walked towards the door to open it. As he twisted the door knob, he saw Sakuno tripping onto something and was about to fall.

Sakuno shut her eyes as she tripped. Suddeny, she landed onto something warm. Opening her eyes, she looked up and saw Ryoma's eyes. Blinking, she stood in front of him, not aware of the awfully close distance between their faces. In her head she was thinking about Ryoma's action just now. '_He just caught me from falling. He saved me?'_

For a moment their eyes locked gazes. For the first time, as she was gazing into his eyes filled with sarcasm, Sakuno realized she was in love with the tennis prodigy. Everything about him.

His cocky quote.

His sarcastic voice,

His get-the-hell-away-from-my-Sakuno's glare,

His caring self which he never showed,

And his eyes.

His eyes… showed something… something about his feelings to her…

Suddenly, the moment when he saved her from Danny, when he hushed her… Those eyes always showed something. Something so deep.

"Anosa…"

Ryoma's deep voice broke the silence. Waking Sakuno up. She gasped and stepped backwards as she noticed the dangerously close distance between them. Instantly the thought of them kissing flashed in her head. Shaking her head vigorously, her face turned redder by the second.

Ryoma frowned. '_Is she thinking of something? Breakfast maybe?'_

"Are you thinking of something? Like breakfast?"

He voiced out. Instantly, Sakuno's head shot up. She clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh god! Ch-chchchchotto!"

After a quick bow, she rushed downstairs to check on the breakfast.

Sighing, Ryoma went downstairs before grinning at Sakuno's back. '_What's with the red face anyway? It looked funny'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno sighed relaxed as she sat on the backyard bench. She looked at the waterfall and smiled to herself. She really liked that waterfall. It was where she and Ryoma intertwined their hands. The place where she fell in love with him. Again. After so many years.

"Like that place?"

A deep voice interrupted her reverie. Sakuno turned to Ryoma. She then noticed how warm his eyes were. She thought his eyes hide so much secrets. It made him look mysterious. Suddenly, Sakuno blushed a shade of pink. She averted her gaze away from Ryoma's eyes.

"H-Hai.. I love it."

Ryoma sat next to her, admiring the waterfall.

"Ne, Sakuno."

Sakuno looked at him. She had a questioning face plastered.

"Nani?"

Ryoma inhaled, then exhaled. He leaned forwards, then budged a little bit closer to Sakuno.

"I like you."

He said it.

Sakuno frowned and tilted her head.

"Eh?"

Ryoma sweatdropped. _'Is she deaf or something?'_

"I like you."

He said seriously.

He gazed into Sakuno's brown eyes. Her eyes were sparkling. He always loved her eyes. It showed her innocence, her sincerity to understand people. And her eyes were soothing. Sakuno stared at her shoes, blushing as the words sunk in. _'Why now? Why now, Ryoma? Why wasn't it years back then?'_

"But, I'm not up to your liking, remember?"

She turned to Ryoma, smiling sweetly. In her heart, she was aching. She then averted Ryoma's gaze and continued to stare at her lap.

Ryoma shook his head ever so calmly. Lifting her chin, Ryoma stared into her eyes.

"I may not be the most romantic person on earth but I love you. I really do."

Sakuno's eyes sparkled.

"Ryoma.."

Ryoma continued.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you back then. It's just that I didn't have the courage to tell you. We were kids, Sakuno. I was afraid we were not that serious. But now look at me. I know I love you, only you."

Sakuno's eyes sparkled again, her eyes beginning to water.

That moment, Ryoma tilted his head and closed the distance between them. Sakuno leaned shyly for a kiss. Suddenly, the sweet moment stopped as a honking sound was heard outside the gates.

They both jolted backwards as they heard the loud sound. Ryoma, still embarrassed, quickly opened the gates to let his mother reverse in.

The engine stopped, and an auburn-haired woman stepped out, holding a pie tray in her hand. Sighing, Ryoma opened the doors.

"Sa-chan, how are you?"

Sakuno bowed shyly at Rinko as the elder woman stepped in. Closing the door behind them, Ryoma sat with his mom in the living room.

"Ne, okaa-san. Why're you here? I thought you were in America, with oyaji."

Rinko smiled sweetly.

"Well, America was nice. We just came back. I'm here to give that apple pie of yours."

Sakuno placed tea on the coffee table. Smiling, Rinko gestured Sakuno to sit next to her.

"Sa-chan, you mind if I spend a night here?"

She turned to Ryoma, he shrugged. Smiling sweetly, Sakuno nodded.

"Of course, obaa-chan."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ryoma scratched his head for the umpteenth time.

"Now what?"

Sakuno instructed him to pour the flour.

"You fold in the flour, and I'll wash the dishes while you're at it."

She started washing when she heard a quiet 'Uh-oh' from Ryoma. Sakuno turned around just to see…

"Ryoma! Chotto! What did you do?!"

Staring at the now hard 'batter', Ryoma shrugged. He frowned as Sakuno tried all her mighty to fix the compact batter.

"Naniyo… You've put too much flour. This is not a cake batter."

Ryoma scratched his head, like a dumb fool, well, a dummy _is_ a fool, right?

"But you told me to just pour the flour."

Sakuno sighed as she scraped off the last bit of the mixture into the sink.

"Iie… betsuni. It's useless teaching you anyway."

She said in mumbled tones. Ryoma blinked for a long time to register what Sakuno meant.

"Oi, you were supposed to make it anyway. Don't you go calling me a fool."

Sakuno frowned.

"Since when did I call you a fool?"

"Just now."

"No I didn't"

Ryoma crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Yes_ you did."

Still blinking as innocently as ever, Sakuno denied.

"I didn't, you know."

Ryoma twitched. _'Stubborn you!'_

"You did, you little dumbass."

He said, through gritted teeth.

Sakuno blinked. Then she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Echizen Ryoma-kun. Since you didn't notice who has been cleaning your house, working for you 24/7 like a dog, you have no right to call me a dummy."

Ryoma corrected.

"Dumbass"

Sakuno bit her lip in frustration.

"Just what was your reason calling me a dummy?"

Ryoma smirked at her little-miss-redface reaction.

"I called you a dumbass. By the way, what was_ your_ reason to call me a fool."

Sakuno poked a small finger at his lean chest, her head looking up at his face, frowning.

"When did I call you a fool, you-"

Ryoma raised a brow.

"You?"

Sakuno hesitated before saying a bad word.

"You- you- Knob.. headed…b-boy!"

Sakuno exhaled proudly as she called him a knobheaded boy. Well, for Ryoma that wasn't bad enough.

"You don't swear, do you?"

Sakuno turned around, heading to the sink.

"None of your business."

Ryoma snorted.

"Maybe you're not as clever as I thought you would be. Come on, knobheaded boy?"

Sakuno tried to ignore his words. Ryoma tried to piss her off again.

"I bet you don't know how to kiss."

Sakuno's face turn pink. Twirling around, Sakuno stuttered out of anger, and embarrassment of course.

"I-I write novels!"

Ryoma walked closer.

"I bet your novels weren't that much fun for adults."

Sakuno could feel her nostrils getting hotter.

"My novels were bestsellers."

Ryoma walked closer. Sakuno stuttered as he stood really close to her, his head looking down on her.

"N-Nan-na-n-n- Naniyo?"

Ryoma smirked.

"You've never kissed anybody, desho?"

Sakuno's face turned into ten shades of red. She averted her gaze on the kitchen wall.

"Anata no kankenai."

"You're naïve."

That was it. Sakuno turned to him with a frown.

"I can kiss!"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, which for Sakuno it meant that he was challenging her. Ryoma was about to tease her again when suddenly he felt Sakuno's lips on his. It was a few seconds before she stepped back, her face flushed from either embarrassment or anger.

Sakuno was about to spit THE HELL WILL YOU! At his smirking face when suddenly he kissed her back.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rinko sighed relieved as she stepped out of her room.

"Mmm… the smell of relaxation."

Suddely she heard bickering downstairs. Frowning, she followed the voices leading towards the kitchen. Before she arrived at the kitchen, the voices were out, as if something had happened.

She peeked into the kitchen and mouthed an inaudible 'oh' at the sight she was seeing. There she saw…

Ryoma kissing Sakuno.

It was more like they were kissing each other. And it looked like they enjoyed the long kiss, with Ryoma's arms around Sakuno's waist and Sakuno's arms around his neck. _'Ooh, my. Since when Ryoma knew how to French kiss?_'

Rinko smiled sweetly as the two were kissing longer than expected.

"Ara, seems like you two like each other."

The sudden voice made both of them to snap their eyes open and backed away. Especially Sakuno who was a little bit further from Ryoma.

Scratching his neck with his faintly flushed face looking down, Ryoma cursed inwardly at himself for being such a sukebe at the wrong time.

"Okaa-san, what're you doing here?"

Laughing sweetly Rinko walked to the sink to wash her hands.

"I suppose it's dinner time, ne Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno's face lowered a bit more.

"H-Hai."

Walking as briskly as she could, Sakuno led Rinko to the dining room. As the two figures disappeared, Ryoma smirked as his blush faded. _'Mada mada dane.'_

* * *

Yaah! At last my 11th chappy's finished. Sorry for letting you guys wait. For the title, I put '**Frenchy'** 'cos in this chapter Ryoma and Sakuno frenchkissed. That's the explanation of the title and I know it's OOC. Hope ya guys bear with that, and I'll give you a teddy bear. Get it? Bear, teddy bear…. Oh god, I'm turning into David in Rokkaku. Anyways, keep tuned in for the next chap. Ja na!


	12. Chapter 12

**My Maid**

**A/N: Guys! Gosh I'm really, very sorry. I was having a lot of problems in my schoolworks and reports to be handed in. It's really hard and tiring for me this year. Man, I should've updated a long time ago but my pendrive had many problems. The first one was soaked in seawater, I dunno how, and I had to do another one but last week it happened to 'disappear' from my studying table. And now, time just flies past and here I am typing new chapters and to come, a new story. Hee heee.:]**

**

* * *

  
**

"BlahBlahBlah" Talking

_'BlahBlahBlah'_ Thinking

_"BlahBlahBlah" Flashback_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) Changing Plot**

**

* * *

  
**

**Minna, Enjoy!**

**Ch12: Ring RING**

"We'll meet again next time! Bye!"Rinko cried out cheerfully before she started off with a loud screech. Sakuno waved at Rinko as the older woman started her engine. She flinched at the piercing sound and laughed nervously. She turned around as she closed the door and nearly bumped into Ryoma's chest. She looked up, her cheeks flushed from the contact.

"G-Gomen, Ryoma." Sakuno looked into his eyes, embarrassment filled in her brown ones.

The pro-tennis player smirked at her reaction and tilted his head to kiss her. Before their lips touched, he whispered against hers.

"Iiyo." And carefully neared her face.

Suddenly, just before their lips barely touched each other, a loud sound of cars colliding broke out from outside Ryoma's villa.

"Damn it." He cursed silently before pulling away from Sakuno to grab his car keys and cap. Sakuno, still fazed, was still blushing when Ryoma told her to wait for him to come back.

"Ne, I'll be out for a while."He stated bluntly at the door. He took a last glance at Sakuno who was smiling gently, indicating that she'll be fine by her own.

With that, Ryoma's lips slightly turned up into a genuine smile before he closed the door shut.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Echizen Rinko rubbed her chin as she kept on babbling about what just happened.

"Can you believe what that Jii-chan said?"She asked her son who was driving straight, his face as blank as a cardboard, for the umpteenth time.

"Hai, hai. 'Missy, you didn't turn on your signals.' I heard him alright." Ryoma replied monotonously as he skillfully avoided a piece of broken tyre on the road.

Rinko had her hand on her chest as the MZBHVN skidded. She also had her hand on her chest just a while ago, when her blue Toyota crashed into someone's car, who happened to be his neighbor that lived at the end of the street. The reason was simple, that was Rinko was speeding and turned into a junction without her signals on. And then Ryoma had to break his sweet moments with Sakuno just to apologize continuously to the old neighbor till his back was like, losing a screw because it became so loose that he was bowing continuously.

"Chotto, Ryoma. Be careful, there's someone else in here, you know?"

Ryoma replied with a casual 'hmm... I know, Gomen' phrase. Rinko took a deep breath as she was done with her nagging. Turning to her son, she eyed him with a mother's eyes. He had grown up, he looked dashing with his cap on. She suddenly felt like having a grandchild to play with, which, resulted in with her having visions of Ryoma and Sakuno on the altar. They were wearing very nice wedding outfits and Ryoma, for the first time in years, was somewhat smiling.

Then that was when the question popped out.

"Ne, Ryoma. Are you gonna propose?" The mother asked, smiling at the last word.

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

The car stopped at the shoulder with a painful screech of the tyres. Their bodies jerked forwards as the car skidded to a stop. Rinko managed to spit out a "KYAA!" from her mouth with her hands propped forwards, just in case her head crashed onto the dashboard. Ryoma thumped on his seat with an audible huff.

"N-Na-Nan-NANDA?!" Ryoma managed to say out between gritted teeth after regaining his composure by breathing in and out.

Rinko sighed relieved as she realized nothing happened. Turning to Ryoma, she smiled exhaustively.

"That seemed to caught you off-guard." She chuckled as Ryoma cleared his throat.

Ryoma tucked a hand into his pocket and traced the shape of the hollow round object he was keeping. He spaced out as he remembered why that ring was in its current place. He was supposed to propose yesterday, but he couldn't because Rinko came. And that will surely ruin the surprise. But he wondered when he could propose to her. His mother gently squeezed his shoulder, clearing him out of his daydream.

"Ne, Ryoma. Why don't you do it tonight?" She smiled warmly at her son, the boy she used to hold in her arms.

Ryoma tilted his head, pondering about the proposal.

"But, I'm not sure... if Sakuno's up to it." He confessed, half-hearted. He was afraid, afraid of knowing the truth. He had never felt this way before. Only with Sakuno...

"What are you talking about, Ryoma? How can you be like this? You see, you're a man for heaven's sake. Be brave! Tonight, I want you to go to her and give that ring to her, Okay?" Rinko patted his shoulders as she said.

Ryoma blinked several times before registering the information.

..........

......................

Yes, why didn't he think of that?

He was a man after all. And he, Echizen Ryoma can't be afraid of being defeated, right?

Yes, he's gonna try, that night.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno picked up the Himalayan cat on her lap as she sat on on the bench. Karupin snuggled into the folds of her skirt as the spring breeze blew gently. Sakuno sighed as she closed her eyes, admiring the quiet night, with the sound of the waterfall as the background. She opened her eyes as she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Yo." Ryoma greeted before he sat awkwardly next to Sakuno.

"So, what is it that you wanna say?" Sakuno asked, her head tilted.

Echizen Ryoma cleared his throat, searching for the right words while his hands were in his pockets, searching for the 2-carat diamond ring.

"Eh? Where is it?" He suddenly blurted out when he couldn't feel anything like the ring.

Ryoma stood up, hands searching frantically for something. Sakuno chuckled as she saw Ryoma frowning while he was searching for something precious on the floor. He squinted his eyes as he searched around the garden for something to sparkle.

"What are you looking for?" Sakuno asked with still some bits of laughter in her voice.

Ryoma's head shot up at her, his face blank.

"Ring." He said.

"Ring?" Sakuno echoed, now frowning.

Then suddenly Ryoma spotted something sparkling under the bench, just beneath the spot he was sitting before. Sighing relieved, Ryoma bent down to pick up the round object. He slumped next to the cinnamon haired woman, his back lazily leaned at the bench.

Ryoma handed out the ring to Sakuno. She gasped as she saw the ring.

"Take it." He said, blankly. Seeing no reaction from Sakuno, he put the ring into her hand.

"Wha-what's this?" Sakuno pointed the object to Ryoma, her hands trembling as she stared at the ring wide-eyed. She, even as a businessman's daughter haven't even thought about buying herself a ring. A diamond one too.

Ryoma forced a smirk and leaned forward.

"Can you stand me?" He asked, his voice as low as ever. He was unsure. THE Echizen Ryoma was unsure what to do.

Sakuno was still looking at the ring. Ryoma continued as he heard nothing coming out from the brown-eyed woman.

"I was just thinking... you know... I know you need time to reconsider-"

"Reconsider?" Sakuno's voice cut Ryoma in his sentence.

She wore the ring carefully on her finger. It was a little loose, but it will do. She knew how much an ass Ryoma was, she didn't care. All that matters was that he showed he loved her and appreciated her as a woman.

Sakuno turned to Ryoma, a gentle smile spread across her face. She could see how much he was sincere to her just by the sparkle of his hazel eyes.

"Why do I need to reconsider? Me marrying you is already expected, ne?" She laughed shyly at the last words.

Ryoma inwardly sighed as he heard her. It meant yes. A yes from Sakuno.

They looked at each other. Sakuno's brown eyes were staring at Ryoma's hazel ones with love, and happiness. She has never been this happy before, for she thought their ties were over a long time ago.

Ryoma tilted his head, closing the distance between them slowly and steady.

"Arigatou." He said huskily against her lips and sealed it with a gentle kiss.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno glanced at her watch. 2 pm. She sighed as the chair next to her was left unoccupied. Ryoma had to go out early that morning for a meeting with his sponsors, which he promised to be back by twelve. But it looked like Sakuno had to eat alone.

Just as she was about to say 'itadakimasu', the doorbell rang. Smiling cheerfully, she opened the gates for the person she expected that afternoon.

"Hai, hai... Coming!"

She sang as she opened the door. But what she saw wasn't to her expectation at all. Her smile disappeared as a black SUV parked just outside the fence, not even bothering to park in the gates. The door opened, revealing a man in his fifties dressed properly in a black suit and a pair of sunglasses.

It was then when the word came out from Sakuno's lips.

"Otou-san."

Brown eyes met each other, creating a tense situation around them. The situation was suddenly interrupted as another door was opened. Sakuno's eyes averted towards the other person stepping out from the car. Her eyes went blurry the second she saw the woman.

"Okaa-san..." came out her cracked voice.

The woman spread out her arms, weakly smiling at her one and only daughter.

"Come here Sakuno." she said softly, her eyes clearly holding back her own tears.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mr. Ryuzaki sighed heavily as his daughter revealed the person whom she's staying with. Running a hand through his hair, he stood up.

"Sakuno, what's wrong with you? You ran from home, went to Hawaii all on your own and now THIS?" His eyes were filled with anger as he glared at Sakuno.

"I had my own reasons." She answered bitterly.

She hated her father. Actually, her step-father. The man who used to be her father's cousin married her mother. For what? For money. He never cared for her and her mother.

She still remembered when she was seventeen. The medias broke out a story. A story of the so-called famous businessman who cheated on her mother. She was mocked at school, for being a Casanova's child. She was hurt many times, but when they mocked her mother for being a whore was the last straw for her.

She recalled when her mother knelt in front of his company building, that time it was raining heavily. She was pleading her stepfather to stop cheating on her. She was pleading in the rain while her father refused to come out to face his wife. The medias had their lenses on her mother, recording how foolish her mother was to plead for her husband's loyalty.

She was there when her mother was admitted into the hospital. She was suffering from hypothermia, her heart was weak. She remembered every moment when her mother called out to her husband in her sleep, yet he never showed up. Ryuzaki Sumire nearly had a heart attack when she saw how awful her daughter was.

She finally gave up and ran from home to live with Tomoka.

She really, really despised her stepfather, she didn't want to admit him as her father.

Her father snorted.

"What kind of reason that led you into whoring around with a man? I never taught my child to rebel on me!"

"I wasn't whoring around! You have no right to say that!" Sakuno stood up, her eyes flaming with anger and hatred towards her father.

Mr. Ryuzaki gripped her wrist, not even taking notice that Sakuno was in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU! I have all the rights towards you, you are my child, my daughter!"

"YOU'RE THE REASON, OTOU-SAN!" Sakuno spat at her father. The pain in her wrist now meant nothing to her.

Mrs. Ryuzaki stood up and approached the two, trying to stop the fight.

"Sakuno-"

"Why? Why,okaa-san? After all he did to you, why are you still with otou-san?" Sakuno looked at her mother, the tone her voice sounded showed how much she wanted to cry out loud.

The firm grip was easily pulled away by Sakuno's small hands out of rage. She mustered all her courage to push away her father's chest.

"Go away! You never treated me as your child, you were never nice to okaa-san! Go away!"

Mr. Ryuzaki's head shot up at the sudden push. Inhaling deeply, the man lifted his hand to slap the face in front of him.

"You imbecile!" He roared as his hands landed on Sakuno's face with a hard slap.

"Anata!" her mother cried out, quickly rushing by Sakuno's side as her daughter fell backwards from the impact.

The air was knocked out of Sakuno's lungs as she fell with a thump. Mrs. Ryuzaki's warm hands supported her from behind, gently caressing her daughter's cheek.

"Anata! She's your child! How could you-"

"I'm not... I'm NOT a Casanova's child!" Sakuno cried out, tears streaming down her face.

The older man cleared his throat. He approached his child, his chest was lean and his stare was firm.

"Follow us home."

The situation went still. Only the sound of Mrs. Ryuzaki's tears was heard.

Then a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Sakuno?"

The said name turned to the voice, tears still roling down her face.

Ryoma frowned as he heard the older Ryuzaki. There he saw his loved one crying in pain, her hair was ruffled and her cheek seemed to swell. Anger fired in his hazel orbs as he glared at the older man.

Heavy steps neared the male Ryuzaki. Then out of a sudden, a hard punch landed on Mr. Ryuzaki's face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!"

* * *

**~Owari**

**Yosh, stretch here, strech there... Okay, sorry for the delay guys! I hope there is some suspense in this chap, it's typed to be so. Anyways, I'm so sorry 'cuz ideas haven't been knocking on my brain recently. Hontouni sumimasen!**

**Your reviews are what keeps me goin! Adios amigos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Maid**

**A/N: Actually, I have nothing to say right now. Just make sure you gys read this chap while listening to a sad song 'cuz I think it's gonna make you cry. I tried to do it, but it seemed that I just can't shed tears. Maybe if I sniff an onion... that could work, deshou?**

**

* * *

  
**

**Enjoy! Or grieve... T.T  
**

**Ch 13: Motto Sukoshi**

With one last kiss, Sakuno mouthed an inaudible 'sayonara' as she stepped into the black SUV. The vehicle drove away slowly. It was then the world seemed to move slowly for Ryoma. The last sway of Sakuno's hair embedded in his heart.

Unconsciously, his legs followed the SUV. He couldn't let Sakuno go, not now. His steps fastened as the car started to pace up. He couldn't say out her name, he tried to, but his chest ached so much. The ache deepened as his legs started to run after the vehicle. It felt so hard to call out to Sakuno. He wasn't going to lose Sakuno again.

He lost Sakuno when he was thirteen

He lost Sakuno again two years after that

But he wasn't going to lose her again

Not for the third time.

He didn't want her to leave him, he ran after the black car. Panting as he felt a pang in his chest. The car then sped up, to a level where Ryoma couldn't catch up to. It left him on the road, panting while his hand supported his body from collapsing.

"Kuso!" He cursed under his breath.

He lost.

Echizen Ryoma lost.

For the first time, THE Echizen Ryoma lost.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"That looks good on you, honey."

Sakuno turned around to look at herself in the mirror. There stood a beautiful woman in a white wedding gown in the mirror. The gown was a masterpiece, a gown that every woman could ever dream t of putting on, but the person wearing it at that moment didn't seem all happy and cheerful.

Ryuzaki Sakuno stared at herself in front of the large mirror, her mother's hands placed on her sagged shoulders, a smile plastered on her face. But that smile too, was contrary to the sadness gleaming in her brown eyes. Sakuno's head dropped as she saw herself. She was supposed to wear a wedding gown for Ryoma, not for some guy her father chose to be business friends. She closed her eyes, and there was Ryoma's face, smirking as usual. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she opened them, seeing nothing but herself in the mirror. She turned around, eyes searching for her mother's sympathy.

"Okaa-san, why? Why do I have to do this?" she cracked out. Not being able to stop the tears streaming down her cheeks, Sakuno turned away from her mother.

Sakuno's mother took the heart-shaped face into her hands, her thumbs wiping the tears.

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't stop your dad, I'm really sorry." she coaxed with her gentle voice. Biting her lip, Sakuno let out her tears in her mother's embrace.

"Okaa-san, I love Ryoma! I really do!" She sobbed out forcefully. Her chest ached at the thought.

Tapping Sakuno's back and stroking the brown hair, Sakuno's mother cried along silently.

"I'm sorry, my baby."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ryoma rolled to his right to glance at the clock. 11.30 pm, he registered. Slowly, he got up out of bed as if he didn't want to wake the occupant of the room opposite of his. Then he froze.

"Oh... I forgot..." he said bitterly, forcing out a smirk.

Usually Sakuno would be awake at this hour, typing her new novel or surfing the net. Ryoma carefully entered her room, where it smelt of strawberries and sakura petals. He sighed as he sat on the neatly tidied bed.

He missed her

He missed teasing her

He missed her laughter

He missed her touch

He missed everything about her

He missed being with her

All of this wouldn't have happened if he didn't let go of her that afternoon.

(Flashback)

_Mr. Ryuzaki cleared his throat, straightened his suit as he regained his composure after the hard blow._

"_The person you're hitting now is Sakuno's father, if you still don't know." He said, mockingly._

_Ryoma knelt in front of Sakuno, wiping off her tears and straightened her position._

"_Omae, daijobu?" He soothed her._

_Sakuno nodded, smiling weakly at her lover. Sighing heavily, Ryoma turned to the older Ryuzaki._

"_What do you want?" He asked, rage filled his every word._

_Mr. Ryuzaki fixed his tie. Then a pair of serious brown eyes stared intensely into Ryoma's hazel ones._

"_Sakuno's getting married with a friend of mine. And I don't want you to bother her again, Echizen-san," _

_The air in Ryoma's lungs felt like being knocked out by the statement. He didn't want Sakuno to marry another guy. She was his, they loved each other. They were getting married. He lowered his gaze, pondering about how to live without Sakuno._

"_No." He said through gritted teeth. _

_Ryoma lifted his face towards the older male in front of him._

"_I'm not letting her go."_

_Mr. Ryuzaki walked past Ryoma towards his daughter. With one loud huff, he pulled Sakuno up to a stand. Gripping her wrist, he shoved his daughter to Ryoma._

"_Don't you act like you can protect our Sakuno! Look at her! How could you take care of her if you yourself can't be there to protect her when she's in danger!"_

_.......  
_

_Protect her?_

_Suddenly the flash of Sakuno's torn clothes and her crying filled his vision. Yes, Sakuno wasn't raped but he wasn't there when she fought with Archer._

_Ryoma looked at Sakuno painfully. Mr. Ryuzaki was right. He wasn't there to protect Sakuno. He was always busy. It had been months when he had finally took her to the waterfall. _

_Stepping backward slowly, Ryoma lowered his face. He wanted to avoid Sakuno's stare._

"_Gomen, Sakuno. I wasn't there when-"_

"_I wasn't hurt, Ryoma! You know that, right? You saved me from Archer!" She cut Ryoma in his words, denying the fact that he thought of himself._

_Hazel eyes met Sakuno's brown ones. The eyes were filled with regret._

"_Take her away if you want. As long as she's safe." He said, half whispering._

_He looked away as Sakuno's eyes pleaded him._

"_Ryoma..." her voice cracked as her father pulled her away._

"_Come, pack your stuff and we'll be off."_

_(Flashback)_

Ryoma sighed as he laid on the bed. He still remembered Mr. Ryuzaki's words before he stepped out of the door.

"_Thank you for cooperating, Echizen-san."_

They kissed before she stepped into the car, their gazes teared away by the tinted glass of the SUV.

Was she crying in there?

He wondered.

A little bird chirped by the windowsill. Ryoma glanced out into the starry sky, his eyes fascinated by the twinkling stars. The moment he saw the skies, he remembered why he proposed to Sakuno.

On Wednesday, he's going to America.

He wanted to bring Sakuno with him, to get married there and build a new life there.

And that should be in four days.

Just before that, he shattered a woman's heart.

He rose as his cell rang.

"Hello." he mumbled.

"Hey, what's with the voice?" His new manager asked.

"No, nothing. What's up?"

"Aah... you're going to America, boy!"

The tennis star pondered a while.

America? Without Sakuno?

"Hello... Hello?"

"Ah, hai. Um... when am I going?" Ryoma asked.

"Wednesday, baby! Be prepared by then! Chow!"

The manager hung up. Ryoma stared at the cell in his hand. Then he dialed a number.

It took the receiver a while to answer. It seemed hours for Ryoma, when somebody answered.

"Moshi moshi?" A soft voice answered.

His heart stopped a beat. Then he answered back.

"Sakuno, it's me." He said, his voice low.

He could hear her breathing from the other side. It took her a while to answer.

"Why? Why now you're calling me?" she asked, her voice pleading.

Ryoma took a deep painful breath.

"You... okay? How're you doing?" he asked, opening up a conversation.

"The wedding's on Wednesday." She answered softly.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

It took Ryoma a while to respond. Sakuno could hear his pain.

"Really? Well... congrats." he replied half-heartedly.

The woman mustered all her courage. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Ryoma, I love you." She failed as her voice sounded meek. She sounded pitiful.

Hearing nothing from Ryoma, her tears rolled down. It had been that one time when she thought her tears were dry, but she thought wrong. Just the voice of him made her heart ache.

"Ryoma, it hurts..." she pleaded.

She could hear Ryoma's shallow breathing.

"Sakuno, be strong. Don't lose to yourself, remember that." he reminded her, his voice sounded strong.

"Soreto... Take care of yourself, got that?"

Sakuno nodded as the tears streamed down.

"Soreto..." Ryoma inhaled a shaky breath.

He was a man himself, yet he wanted to just break down of all the tension built up inside him. Sakuno just listened quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She covered her mouth as to not let her shaky breathing reach to Ryoma, or he'll feel painful to hear her in pain as well. She was torn up inside, longing to hold onto the person she loved with all her heart.

"... Aishiteru, Sakuno." There he said it, the words of love, the words that she longed to hear from him.

At that moment, she broke down, crying ceaselessly over the phone. A single tear rolled down Ryoma's facade as he heard her choking on her words. She was trying to be strong, just like him. And it's all that matters, to be strong for each other and hope that each of them will live a happy life.

"Me too, Echizen Ryoma."

Just a little bit more...

Motto sukoshi, they would have been together.

Just a little bit more, Ryoma and Sakuno would have leaded a happy life.

Motto sukoshi...

* * *

**Owari~**

**Translations:**

**Omae You**

**Daijobu Okay**

**Soreto And**

**If there are other words that you don't understand, tell me. And no, I'm not a Japanese, I don't take Japanese lessons. I learned from animes. I wish I had taken lessons though. I'm not that fluent.**

**Yosh, this chap's a bit sad, I know. Maybe if someone have experienced the same thing, you'd be welcomed to tell me about it, maybe I can edit this chap to be more interesting. Saa, reviews plz, if you guys don't mind.**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Maid**

A/N: At last! The last chapter of this fic. This story is the longest in progress, I think. After this story, please tell me what you think about this story so I can improve my skills. So, please enjoy reading this one.

* * *

**Ch 14: Where YOU and I Belong **

_"Soreto...."_

_"Aishiteru Sakuno."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakuno plopped on the sofa, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she leaned back, her legs drawn up to her chest.

Just an hour to go, the brown-haired woman would be married to a complete stranger. Not that stranger to her, because she was introduced to her future groom the day before. She still remembered how the man looked at her across the dinner table. He was _staring_ at her. How she wanted to just slap the flirty face he put on as his eyes travelled up and down her figure off of him.

Fujiwara Gohan.

30-year old businessman, currently working with her stepfather about some unknown business. Jet-black hair that was cut short, thin eyebrows and long face.

Sakuno closed her eyes as she laid her head. Just another fifty minutes and her life will be over. No more novels to be published, no more Karupin to play with and no more Ryoma to care and love her for who she was. Her life was meaningless, that was what she felt as she stood in front of the mirror again.

"Gohan... what kind of name is that anyway? Lunch?"

She forced herself to smile for the wedding. But to no avail. She hated herself for forcing out a smile.

"Even if you fake it, your heart will ache more than it is now, Sakuno." An old voice spoke.

Sakuno turned around to face Ryuzaki Sumire. The two smiled at each other, Sakuno's was obviously forced. Sighing, Sumire embraced her granddaughter as she closed the distance between them. The younger Ryuzaki buried her face in Sumire's shoulder as the grandmother gently caressed her back.

"Iiyo, it's okay Sakuno. Obaa-chan is here." Sumire coaxed.

Laughing bitterly, Sakuno faced Sumire.

"Obaa-chan is always like this, always by my side."

Sumire's face was turned serious, her eyes searching Sakuno's lifeless ones. She couldn't bear to leave her granddaughter to some stranger. She loved Sakuno so much; she didn't want her to suffer.

"Sakuno," Sumire inhaled and mustered all her courage as she pulled Sakuno into an embrace.

"You know what's best for you. You still have time to go to Ryoma." She said those words firmly into Sakuno's ears.

As the older woman released her embrace, Sakuno stared at Sumire wide-eyed.

"Obaa-chan! B-But, how about the wedding? It's half an hour away! Maybe Ryoma's on a plane or somewhere, it's already late!"

Sumire smiled knowingly at her little darling.

"Who said it's late?" A familiar voice spoke as the door opened a fraction.

Mrs. Ryuzaki smiled proudly at her daughter, her grown up daughter. She wanted happiness for Sakuno but she couldn't give it to her. All she could do that time was just let Sakuno choose her own happiness.

Sakuno eyes lit up as she saw her mother support her. Yes, she was going to go to Ryoma. Maybe she had to take a plane to see him, but she knew that this was her chance of freedom.

"Obaa-chan, okaa-san, please take care of the wedding for me, okay?"

Sakuno slipped off her white shoes and took the tiara off her head as she rushed to the door when she knew there was only twenty minutes left.

Just as she opened the door, Mr. Ryuzaki stood outside, waiting for her with an angry face plastered. He walked slowly towards Sakuno, cold eyes piercing through Sakuno's brown ones.

"No one's leaving this wedding, especially you, Sakuno!" He spat out with rage.

Everyone stood still, Mrs. Ryuzaki started to have blurry eyes and Sumire was massaging her temples.

"Let your daughter alone, she can choose whatever she wants!" Sumire spat back at her nephew.

Ignoring his aunt Sumire, Mr. Ryuzaki gripped Sakuno by the wrist and pulled her inside the room.

"I want this wedding to be successful, and I don't want anyone to ruin my reputation! Now wear those shoes and be prepared!" He roared before he rushed out the waiting room.

Sakuno slumped on the sofa, her face as pale as ever.

She was going to die.

She was going to die of hatred.

Hatred towards her father.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Echizen Ryoma put on his cap as he took a last glance at his villa.

"Bye." He said to no one in particular.

A sigh escaped his lips as he throttled the ignition of his vehicle. Away from Japan, away from his memories. Memories of him and Sakuno.

Ryoma smirked bitterly as he drove away.

All about him leaving Japan with no one by his side seemed cliché to him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

People filled the church as the clock struck twelve afternoon.

"Congratulations, Ryuzaki-san." They said to Mr. Ryuzaki as they saw him waiting at the doors.

The Ryuzaki faked out smiles and laughter, as Sakuno was still inside the room, all dressed up beautifully on the outside but torn up in the inside. She didn't cry, she **couldn't** cry. There was nothing left in her, only a lifeless figure in a wedding gown, waiting to be married with a person she barely knew.

Ryuzaki Sakuno stood up and readied herself as the door was knocked twice, indicating that she was to come out to the altar.

The doors opened, revealing a beautifully dressed bride, in a long white gown with a sparkling tiara on her head and shiny pearls adorning her wrists and neck.

"Gosh, she's an angel," She heard someone say.

"But she seems unhappy, don't you think?" Another voice was heard.

Mr. Ryuzaki tightened his grip onto Sakuno.

"Smile, Sakuno. Everyone's watching." He faked out a big one as he said so.

Sakuno faked out a bitter smile, one that made everyone wonder if the bride had been mistaken for someone else.

Sakuno looked up her future husband as he led out a hand to her.

"Come, dear." He said to Sakuno who just stood staring at the gloved hand.

'_Wouldn't it be nice if this hand is Ryoma's?' _She pondered. Her small hand was slowly lifted to meet the groom's.

"Make it quick," Her father whispered to the priest before retreating into his position.

After a nod, the priest smiled at the two people before him.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Well, here you are Ryoma." Blaine patted Ryoma's back.

He pointed towards the crowd of fans waiting behind the borders, holding banners of encouragement and some of them wearing farewell pointy hats made from recycled party hats. Ryoma smirked when he kind of saw a cinnamon-haired woman. He had hoped it was Sakuno, cheering 'Ryoma-kun, fight-oh!'

"_Ryoma-kun can be number one!" _she had said while handing him a tennis ball. How he regretted hitting the ball too high and got it stuck in a roof somewhere in America.

"Who're you looking for?" The manager asked Ryoma.

The tennis pro lowered his cap before muttering a 'betsuni'. Blaine squeezed his shoulder.

"So, I'll see you in the states tomorrow, okay? Chow!" He waved before he disappeared into the crowds.

"Mada mada dane," he muttered heavily as he slung his tennis bag onto his shoulder.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Do you, Fujiwara Gohan, take Ryuzaki Sakuno to be your wedded wife?" The old priest asked before eyeing the said man from behind his spectacles.

"I do." Fujiwara smiled proudly, his eyes filled with confidence.

The priest smiled as he turned to Sakuno.

"Do you, Ryuzaki Sakuno, take Fujiwara Gohan to be your wedded husband?"

....................................

Silence...

Sakuno gazed at the priest, her eyes unreadable. Whispers filled the church as the bride stood at the altar, not moving an inch and not saying anything.

"Sakuno... she couldn't be serious..." Sumire said anxiously as her cold hands balled into a fist, her knuckles turning white.

"That girl..." Mr. Ryuzaki growled through gritted teeth.

Ryuzaki Sakuno closed her eyes.

"_Oi, wake up!"_

"_Aishiteru, Sakuno."_

.........................

'_Yes, I know! I know what to do now, Ryoma!' _Her eyelids opened.

Sakuno's eyes looked at the priest right into his eyes. After quite a while of silence, she spoke up.

"Minna, I'm sorry." She suddenly said.

Everybody gasped as she turned around and started taking off the tiara. Fujiwara grabbed her shoulder, his face showed embarrassment.

"Wait!" He exclaimed as Sakuno released herself from his grip.

She handed the tiara and the pearls to him before smiling apologetically at the dumbfounded man. She bowed slightly before she spoke up.

"Gomen." Was all she said as she ran out the church, the wedding gown still on her.

"Sakuno, come back here!" Mr. Ryuzaki stumbled as he tried to run after his stepdaughter. He punched the floor as Sakuno was nowhere in sight.

"NO!" he shouted.

The priest nodded secretively, "Yosh, do what you know what's best for you, my child."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Everyone started to stand up, the church filled with confused voices.

"What's going on?"

"Where did the bride go?"

"Gosh, she ran away!"

"Is she planning to elope?"

Then every soul seemed to crowd Mr. Ryuzaki, demanding answers. The groom was left dumbfounded in a corner.

"SAKUNO, BABY! GO GET RYOMA!!!!" Tomoka shouted on a stool.

Then everyone silenced.

"Ryoma?!"

Suddenly the voice of the police siren broke through the air. Everybody panicked as a group of cops barged into the church and suddenly handcuffed Mr. Ryuzaki who was seen trying to slip away into the crowds.

"What's all this?!" Mr. Ryuzaki struggled as the cops started to take him away.

"You're charged with illegal smuggling of drugs and illegal distribution of heroin."

Cameras flashed as everyone created chaos. Amidst the sea of voices, Ryuzaki Sumire frowned as she saw Mrs. Ryuzaki bowing and thanking a police officer.

"Thank you, detective. It's been years till I found out." The woman bowed politely.

The said detective in a black leather jacket shook his head.

"No, I should thank _you_. I've been investigating this case for years. If it wasn't for you, another smuggler is on the loose." He bowed back and retreated to his car with the other cops.

"Mysterious Businessman finally shows his true colours!" A journalist snapped photos of Businessman Ryuzaki struggling desperately as he was shoved into a police car.

And that was the end for Mr. Ryuzaki.

Pathetic old man.

:)

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sakuno panted as she ran through a sea of people, in her wedding attire and high heels. Just as she arrived in front of the rotating doors of the airport, she took off her high heels and threw them away.

"Gosh, these are killing me!"

The people who passed by her looked at her with weird faces as they saw a woman in a wedding gown in an airport. Without shoes on top of that! Some were even looking around for a camera crew.

Sakuno looked around for Ryoma, maybe a glimpse of his raven hair or his white cap.

"KYAA! IT'S RYOMA-SAMA!" A piercing shriek sounded from a crowd of people picked up Sakuno's senses.

Her heart pounded as she saw the trademark cap. Sakuno pushed herself through the crowd of people till she saw Ryoma with his tennis bag and white cap.

"Gomenasai!" She apologised at a security guard before she forced herself through them.

She took a deep breath, and...

"Ryoma!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ryoma's head hung as he walked into the entrance. The sounds of shouting fans were ignored, it seemed like their voices were not heard. All he heard was Sakuno's soothing voice calling his name in his ears. Her laughter, her smiles were all in his head as his steps slowly brought him to his destiny. A destiny without Sakuno by his side.

"Ryoma!"

He smirked bitterly. He could even hear her voice right then.

"Ryoma, wait!" her voice called out again.

Her voice sounded very real to him. It sounded near to him. Maybe Sakuno had affected him drastically... Another step towards the entrance...

"ECHIZEN RYOMA! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened, his heartbeat fastened.

"Sakuno?" he turned around, his cap suddenly fell over his eyes, blocking his view.

The crowd of fans was suddenly silent. Then there was the sound of security guards and the fans creating a ruckus... then he heard HER.

"Miss, please stand behind the border."

"Wait, I need to see him! He knows me!"

Ryoma lifted his cap and saw Sakuno pushing one of his bodyguards. She bowed quickly before she rushed to the dumbfounded Ryoma.

Sakuno suddenly stopped as she saw him. Ryoma's hazel orbs met Sakuno's brown ones.

The crowd was suddenly silenced, as the two seemed engrossed with each other.

Sakuno who had her hair down created a mess out of herself. The hem of her gown was a little torn and had stains on it, her hair was sticking onto her neck and her chin had a stain of lipstick. And she was barefoot.

But to Ryoma, Sakuno looked beautiful. She looked prettier when she smiled tiredly at him, her eyes suddenly seemed watery.

"Sakuno..." He said, his voice low that it was only audible to Sakuno.

Sakuno bit her lip before she plunged herself into Ryoma. Everybody gasped.

Ryoma looked down at Sakuno as she buried her face onto him, her small hands punching his lean chest.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Sakuno looked at him, her eyes gazing deeply into his ones.

"Ryoma no baka... I ran away!"

"Chotto, you _ran _away! The wedding!" Ryoma blurted as his hands shook Sakuno by her shoulders.

Sakuno laughed shyly and showed her ring finger where a ring used to be.

"Who do you think I am?" She smiled warmly at Ryoma.

The people around them whispered and some too photos of the mysterious woman talking to Ryoma. But the whole situation seemed like a blur to Ryoma.

Then reality struck him.

His head seemed much lighter as he saw how determined Sakuno was. How she bravely ran away to the airport barefooted. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Sakuno's waist and pulled her nearer. A kiss was planted onto the lucky woman's head as he whispered to her.

"You're the idiot one, you're not even wearing shoes. And what a mess you are."

The tennis prince smirked as he wiped off the smudge on Sakuno's chin. The crowd whistled teasingly at them and started taking photos of them at such a close distance. Sakuno, realizing the whole situation, suddenly had a tinge of pink across her cheeks.

"E-Eto... Ryoma, they're looking..."

Ryoma raised a brow. He smirked as Sakuno's blush deepened when he lifted her chin and tilted his head to kiss her.

"How about being my wife?" he whispered against her lips.

Sakuno, still blushing, smiled back shyly.

Taking it as a yes, Ryoma closed the distance between them and sealed their vow with a warm kiss.

Some people had their hands on their chests while their eyes turning watery. Some even cried at the romantic scene and the couple's way of ending the drama with a kiss. In PUBLIC.

"WAAA! Echizen Ryoma kissing his future wife in public!" A journalist shouted out as he took a picture of the two lovebirds.

Ryoma smirked his trademark naughty smirk. A brow lifted as Sakuno tilted her head questioningly at him.

"Wha- EHHH?" She exclaimed as Ryoma lifted her off the floor bridal style.

"Now, let's get going." He smirked as Sakuno smiled shyly in his arms.

Everybody started cheering as the two disappeared from sight.

* * *

**~Owari**

**A/N: Yosh, finished, FINALLY! I think this fic is the biggest success so far 'cos it took like two years to finish this, right? I even thought of giving up before but I tried so hard to make up the ending. So, that's all for My Maid, sorry if there are some OOCness here 'cos I can't help it. Hope ya guys enjoy this fic and freely send reviews for this story. Again, Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


End file.
